


Christmas Lumos

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Human AU, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, slowburn, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: La ricetta perfetta per passare in armonia le festività? Un pizzico di Stiles Stilinski maestro d’asilo con una insana passione per Harry Potter; una spolverata di Sophie Hale, bimba di quattro anni allieva di Stiles e altrettanto amante della saga grazie ad uno zio misterioso, e tante, tante avventure natalizie. Bonus, una barista imbranata, una famiglia numerosa e un tacchino impagliato. Sterek slowburn con tanto, tanto, tanto fluff. E buon natale!! =)





	1. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Buon Natale a tutti amici! Eccomi con una fluffosissima Human!Au Sterek, spero vi possa piacere! E' ancora incompleta, ma sono in procinto di finirla.   
> Commentate se vi piace! Stay tuned!

23 Novembre 

Gli occhietti brillanti ma vacui di un gigantesco tacchino, fissavano un punto perso nel vuoto con fermezza e una sottile vena inquietante.  
L’animale aveva un collo tozzo e color magenta, un piumaggio perfetto, grigiastro e bianco sporco e svettava sul bancone come se fosse lui il proprietario del caldissimo bar: il riscaldamento era alle stelle lì dentro, a contrastare il gelo immane presente fuori, tanto da sembrare di essere in una sauna. 

Peggio della presenza del tacchino su quell’altrimenti splendente e pulitissima asta di legno, era solo la condizione dell’animale.  
Perché Stiles Stilinski, munito di cuffia, sciarpa e guanti di uno splendido grigio e verde smeraldo, caratteristica della casata Serpeverde alla quale apparteneva fieramente nonostante fosse un babbano come tutti a Beacon Hills e nel mondo, stava fissando un essere che pareva messo lì come un trofeo, ma che in realtà era stato barbaramente impagliato, e il ragazzo sapeva benissimo da chi. 

Stiles si rese conto di essere sudato un po’ per il terrore suscitato dalla presenza dell’animale, un po’ per il caldo del locale, solo quando una goccia cadde lungo la sua guancia e il respiro gli iniziava a scarseggiare.  
«Ehm, il solito Malia. E complimenti per l’opera d’arte…» borbottò con poca convinzione, sfilandosi il cappotto e gli indumenti pesanti, e fissando gli occhietti dell’essere gigantesco che sicuramente avrebbe popolato i suoi incubi per qualche settimana. 

Il silenzio fece da padrone dietro il bancone, e Stiles, troppo sconvolto per chiedersene il motivo, decise di sedersi su uno degli sgabelli di legno che contrastavano con il marmo scuro attorno alla postazione delle bariste. Fece per prendere il bicchiere, fissando la zona dove bottiglie di alcol di tutte le dimensioni, colori e nazionalità, erano esposte, prima di rendersi conto che nessuno aveva posato il suo amatissimo frullato e la sua desiderata brioche davanti a lui, e che quindi stava afferrando il vuoto. 

Il ragazzo guardò oltre quel ridicolo tacchino, specchiandosi nelle iridi color cioccolato e piene di terrore di una giovane ragazza che poteva avere la stessa età di Stiles, e che il giovane non aveva mai visto prima. 

«Scusa, puoi ripetere?» biascicò lei, l’unica barista presente oltretutto al momento. 

«Il solito. Che tu non conosci perché non sei mai stata qui, o sbaglio?» 

«E’ il mio primo giorno» disse lei, con una voce acuta, udibile solo dai pipistrelli. 

«Beh, il mio “solito” equivale ad un frullato cioccolato e mango, e una brioche con crema di caffè. Credo tu sia in grado di prepararlo, no?»

La ragazza annuì, paonazza, voltandosi per prendere lo shaker dietro di lei e inciampando contro il gradino accanto al lavandino.  
Stiles sorrise, empatico verso la giovane. Anche lui generalmente non ne combinava una giusta.  
«Cioccolato e mango hai detto…oh!» la sconosciuta iniziò ad agitare lo shaker, afferrandolo solo leggermente e per questo lanciandolo contro la vetrina dove venivano esposti dei curatissimi cupcake. 

Stiles non potè trattenere una risata sguaiata, che imbarazzò molto di più la giovane di quanto già non fosse. 

«E’ il mio primo gi-giorno,e non so usare lo shaker decentemente! Oh che figura! Devo rifare tutto, non posso servirti quel frullato!»  
La giovane scosse la testa terrorizzata, colpevolizzandosi forse in maniera esagerata per le brutte figure: prima che uno tra lei e Stiles potesse solo o scusarsi di nuovo, o tentare di tranquillizzare l’altra, una massa di capelli color grano e uno sguardo scuro come i quintali di eyeliner indossati – anche se erano solo le sette di mattina – si palesò davanti a loro, camminando con un po’ di fatica perché munita di pancione ben visibile, dato che mancavano pochi mesi alla nascita di Sanaa, e Stiles tirò un sospiro di sollievo. 

«Stiles è un nostro cliente abituale, trattalo bene, mi raccomando! Voglio che tu prepari il miglior frullato di mango con cioccolato fondente e controlli se nel forno ci sono le brioche alla crema di caffè. Ce la fai Kira?» ordinò lei con fare saccente, e un pizzico di fiato corto. 

Kira – finalmente la barista aveva un nome - corse verso una porta diretta in cucina, annuendo all’altra, che di nome faceva Erica Reyes, nel tragitto, borbottando una litania simile ad una preghiera e che in realtà era semplicemente l’ordinazione di Stiles e inciampando malamente su una piastrella dove inavvertitamente era caduta della panna. 

Erica sbuffò, e Stiles dovette mordersi la lingua per soffocare la risata spontanea che gli era salita in gola. 

«E’ una stagista, è arrivata appena ieri, ma dato che era domenica non l’hai potuta conoscere. E’ un disastro, però sembra comunque piacere ai clienti. Oggi ci sono almeno cinquanta persone in più di lunedì scorso, è assurdo! Scusa se non ho raccolto la tua ordinazione, ma stavo dietro a smanettare con la radio: non riesco a trovare una cazzo di stazione che mi possa piacere. Si fotta la musica d’atmosfera, voglio un po’ di rock, qualche sintetizzatore e anche della musica latina!»

Stiles si grattò la nuca, le dita lunghe e affusolate da pianista, che andarono a tamburellare nervosamente sul bancone. 

«Ah, vuoi influenzare i gusti musicali di Sanaa già da quando è nel pancione? Contenta tu… e comunque non ho fretta, apro l’asilo alle nove del mattino…»

Delle dita fredde e callose si intrecciarono a quelle di Stiles all’improvviso, facendolo sobbalzare sullo sgabello: voltandosi di scatto, il ragazzo si trovò di fronte ad uno sguardo intenso e serioso, al limite del ridicolo.  
Il sorriso forzato e a trentadue denti che la giovane dai capelli scuri e definiti da qualche colpo di sole color caramello mostrò a Stiles, pareva uscire direttamente da “IT” o peggio, Shining. 

«Mi porto avanti con gli auguri, dato che non ci vedremo sicuramente domani, giorno del ringraziamento. Per questo volevo dirti già oggi che sei il cliente migliore e l’amico perfetto. No… intendevo il contrario, ma non importa. Grazie Stiles. E comunque – proseguì indicando il tacchino, che fissò con una luce piuttosto folle negli occhi - ta-dan! Ti piace? L’ho fatto io! Ho tolto gli organi, quelli sono occhi di vetro e le piume sono le sue. E’ per celebrare il giorno del ringraziamento, ovviamente. Ha un bell’effetto, non credi?» 

Malia Tate aveva una strana concezione di “bell’effetto”, ma dato che il bar apparteneva ad Erica e le due erano migliori amiche da quando andavano all’asilo, non poteva non negarle quel capriccio, essendo amante anche lei delle assurdità.  
Stiles alzò un angolo delle labbra, sorridendo per compassione e separando le mani dalla stretta di Malia: guardandosi intorno però, il bar perdeva completamente quell’essenza lugubre dettata dal tacchino, grazie alle decine di adesivi dello stesso animale, seppur in tipico stile chibi giapponese, sommersi da foglie secche di tutti i colori dell’autunno. 

«Ahem, io e te abbiamo due concezioni completamente diverse di bello, Malia e la tua è probabilmente un sinonimo di macabro. Ma il mio frullato a proposito? Kira è andata in sud America a prendere il mango?»

Bastò solo nominarla, perché Kira apparisse tutta trafelata, con una guancia sporcata da una linea di crema al caffè. La brioche venne posata calda e friabile davanti a Stiles, che non attese altrettanto, mordendola con gusto e lasciando che si sciogliesse in bocca. 

«Mentre riempivo la brioche è esplosa la sac a poche…ho già pulito il bancone, ma credo che il grembiule sia da cambiare… devo fare il frullato a Stiles, ho perso troppo tempo con le brioche, chiedo scusa!»

Malia alzò un sopracciglio verso Kira, scuotendo la testa. 

«Vai a cambiarti, il frullato a Stiles lo faccio io…»

Kira annuì di fretta, scusandosi con un paio di inchini verso Stiles, che la salutò a mo’ di militare.  
Gli faceva quasi tenerezza quella ragazza, non troppo diversa dai bambini coi quali lui aveva a che fare tutti i giorni. 

Stiles non dovette aspettare troppo per bere per fortuna, dato che Malia era ovviamente molto più pratica dell’altra a maneggiare ingredienti e soprattutto lo shaker: Stiles era intento a sorseggiare il frullato, quando l’aria fredda di fuori si insinuò per un attimo nel locale, perché a quanto pare qualcuno aveva aperto la porta. 

«Mamma!» 

Una bimba che poteva avere tre anni a malapena entrò, mano nella mano con un omone alto e ben piazzato, pelle color caffè e un paio di labbra carnose.  
Entrambi si diressero verso lo sgabello accanto a quello occupato da Stiles e l’uomo si protese, accarezzando Erica sulla guancia, prima di trascinarsela accanto per baciarla con trasporto.  
«Posso denunciarvi per atti osceni in luogo pubblico?» chiese Malia, speranzosa e un tantino disgustata, ma Erica, dopo essersi separata dall’uomo, mosse un dito come a redarguirla. 

«No cara, non ci pensare nemmeno…» 

«Sono solo venuto a trovare la mia barista preferita…» disse il ragazzo – Vernon Boyd – mentre la bambina, Nuru, guardava Stiles con un’espressione curiosa e divertita, gli occhi scuri che facevano il paio con la sua pelle color caffelatte e quelle codine bionde che aveva ereditato fieramente dalla madre. 

«Tu tei Tiles? Anch’io ti sono oggi all’asilo!» disse, fiera e pomposa, e Boyd – preferiva essere chiamato per cognome – le scompigliò i capelli con tenerezza. 

«Oggi la peste proverà ad inserirsi all’asilo. Credo la farò rimanere per un paio di ore, così si ambienterà per bene. Sono passato di qui perché sapevo ti avrei trovato, e poi volevo dirtelo di persona» spiegò, verso uno Stiles molto interessato. 

«Ottimo! Beh, questo vuol dire che io e te saremo grandi amici da oggi, vero Nuru? Ti divertirai con tutti, sono sicuro!» ridacchiò Stilinski terminando finalmente il frullato e alzandosi per riprendere il cappotto. 

«Ciao Stiles, ci vediamo tra un paio di giorni!» lo salutò già Malia. Kira rientrò proprio in quel momento, sperando di poter preparare l’ordinazione di Boyd al meglio e Erica imitò Malia, salutando Stiles con una mano sul ventre, perché a quanto pareva Sanaa aveva scelto quel momento per scalciare a più non posso. 

-

Quando consumi una colazione in un certo senso raffinata, e nel caso di Stiles comunque abituale, e un po’ tropicale, con mango, cioccolato e brioche alla crema di caffe, capisci che la giornata promette almeno scintille.

Insomma, è la colazione che determina se la giornata parte o meno col piede giusto in fondo: come farebbero a sorridere quando raggiungono il posto di lavoro, i consumatori abituali di misere gallette di riso e acqua e limone? 

Statisticamente, chi apre la porta dell’ufficio con la pancia piena, è decisamente più contento.  
E quando a convincersi di questa teoria particolare è un dubbioso cronico come Stiles Stilinski, beh, allora c'é da aspettarsi come minimo l’arrivo a sorpresa di Michael Bublè in mezzo alla via, intento a intonare "It's a beautiful day".

Nemmeno lo strillo più acuto di Jacob, pupo di tre anni già padrone del caos tra i bambini, e che assomigliava nei modi terribilmente a Dudley Dursley, lo avrebbe fatto scendere dalla sua inaspettata bolla di piacere.

Aveva ancora il sapore estivo del mango che ballava la conga tra le sue papille gustative, mentre entrava nell'enorme atrio dell'asilo di Beacon Hills, pronto a iniziare una nuova giornata come insegnante: era un luogo accogliente, con i muri verniciati con tonalità accese e le piastrelle dipinte a mo’ di tessere di un enorme puzzle, che raffigurava l’arcobaleno.  
L’odore di crema per bambini, poi, era un tocco in più che quasi rilassava Stiles. 

Aveva avuto da sempre un rapporto speciale con i bambini, il giovane figlio dello sceriffo: capiva in un certo senso i loro capricci, giocava senza mai stufarsi, così da smaltire in qualche modo la sua costante iperattività, ed era ben voluto da tutti, soprattutto dai genitori, molti dei quali avevano frequentato il liceo con lui – vedi Erica e Boyd - e alcuni solo di qualche anno più grandi.  
Il che dava da pensare a suo padre, che ogni volta che incrociava i propri passi con uno dei vecchi compagni di scuola del figlio, notava una fede brillante sull’anulare sinistro, o buste della spesa piene zeppe di pannolini. 

Stiles non vedeva quel gran bisogno di cercarsi l'anima gemella: aveva venticinque anni e stava alla grande, nonostante le continue lamentele di suo padre, che lo rimproverava di dover costantemente togliere le briciole dal divano tutti i sabato sera, dato che Stiles occupava la sala, in mancanza di altre attività più consone ad uno come lui, tipo uscire. 

Stiles ridacchiò al solo pensiero. Era innamorato del cibo, in fondo, e i weekend erano dedicati solo ad approfondirne la conoscenza con ricette nuove e sensazionali: suo padre doveva accettarlo.  
Erica ad esempio non sopportava come lui amasse il cibo e mangiasse le stesse quantità di un elefante, senza nemmeno prendere un kilo e quel che era peggio, Stiles amava le colazioni abbondanti, i nuggets di pollo e i burritos.  
O la pizza ogni sabato, con la quale, checché si lamentasse suo padre, provava un vero e proprio orgasmo culinario.  
Ecco, forse non c'era veramente bisogno di pensare all' appuntamento fisso con la pizza dei fine settimana, quando erano ancora le otto e trenta di mercoledì...

Stiles fece appena in tempo ad aprire il portone dell’asilo, che una mano piccolina ma decisamente forte lo riscosse dai propri pensieri: guardò in basso, sorridendo contento alla vista di Sophie Hale, intenta ad attirare la sua attenzione trattenendo la manica del suo giubbotto con fare insistente, nonostante l'imbarazzo della madre accanto che tentava di dissuaderla .

«Sophie! Non infastidire Stiles!» la sgridò Laura Hale, sua madre, con veemenza, trascinandola via per spogliarla dal giubbotto pesante che indossava, e lei fece la linguaccia come se nulla fosse, attaccandosi nuovamente al giubbotto dell'insegnante.

«Stiles giochiamo con i cuscini oggi? Giochiamo? Giochiamo?» tirò lei con una vocina acuta e piuttosto lagnosa.

Laura sospirò, mettendosi la mano sul volto per la vergogna, e Stiles scoppiò a ridere.

Capelli color bronzo, iridi simili al mogano e un cipiglio piuttosto caratteristico, oltre che una voglia di giocare e di muoversi da Guinness: questa era Sophie, figlia di Laura, a sua volta figlia del sindaco della città Robert Hale.

Gli Hale erano molto rispettati e amati per il loro altruismo, in città, e Stiles mentiva a se stesso se non ammetteva di voler davvero molto bene alla bimba che, tra parentesi era l'unica tra quei marmocchi a capire il suo sottile sarcasmo.

«Prima aspettiamo che arrivino tutti gli altri e poi giochiamo, tranquilla!» le rispose lui con fare gentile, scompigliandole i capelli lisci con fare affettuoso.

Laura sorrise largamente e fiera, mentre delle grida provenienti dall' uscio, segnalavano l'arrivo degli altri bambini, tra i quali si notava anche Nuru Boyd.

«Ti lascio lavorare, Stiles...oh dimenticavo - Laura si battè la fronte quasi in maniera comica, con gli occhi verdi che brillavano - credo venga mia sorella a prendere Sophie all' uscita. Sono piuttosto impegnata col lavoro e Lucas, mio marito, sarà fuori tutto il giorno...»

«Niente paura! E poi è da molto che non vedo Cora, mi farebbe piacere ritrovarla.»

«Vero. È un peccato che mia sorella si sia fidanzata con quello scapestrato di Lahey. Ti avrei voluto in famiglia...» si lasciò sfuggire la ragazza, beandosi quasi in maniera sadica dell'imbarazzo di Stiles.

«Eh, io la conterei come una grossa fortuna, invece...» rispose lui, piuttosto a disagio, mentre lei si allontanava.

Stiles scosse la testa.  
Mezza Beacon aveva questa fretta illogica di accoppiarlo con qualcuno, come se l'intero paese fosse affiliato ad un'agenzia per incontri.  
Quasi tutte le mamme di Beacon erano passate sotto la sua finestra per decantare le lodi dei propri figli o figlie - Stiles era onestamente attratto da entrambi i sessi – e far sbuffare di divertimento John Stilinski. 

Stiles aveva fatto coming out ormai da quasi cinque anni, e ad essere sincero era stata una delle situazioni più comiche della sua vita: suo padre aveva scosso la testa con frustrazione, sbottando: «Adesso avremo la casa invasa dalle madri dell’intera popolazione under 25 del paese, sai che vuol dire?»

«Le stesse che hanno sparlato per anni di un tuo interessamento a Melissa McCall?» aveva ribattuto Stiles, ringraziando il cielo che suo padre l’avesse presa in maniera così divertente. 

«Sì, ma lo sappiamo tutti che le chiacchierone nelle città fanno sempre centro… - aveva bisbigliato fiero.  
Dopo la morte di Claudia, la madre di Stiles, John era sempre stato un po’ restio a volersi impegnare di nuovo. Ma con Melissa, la madre del migliore amico di Stiles, Scott, non erano state le impiccione del paese, bensì gli stessi figli a combinare il tutto, lasciando che prevalesse il loro disperato bisogno di essere fratelli.  
Ora Scott si era trasferito in Francia con la fidanzata Allison Argent, a lavorare nella società bancaria appartenente alla famiglia della ragazza e a Stiles era rimasto Skype per comunicare con loro, tentando di distrarsi dalle continue insistenze da parte delle compaesane a trovargli una persona alla quale stare accanto, mentre Melissa si era trasferita da loro - … e comunque non parliamo di me. C’è la figlia del mio collega Richardson che ha la tua età, non mi sembra male. Oppure il figlio del capo della sicurezza Mahealani, mi sembra un ragazzo a posto…»

«Heather è in Sud Africa, e Danny sta frequentando Ethan Carver, uno dei gemelli figli dell’idraulico…» aveva risposto Stiles, e il discorso era terminato con uno sbuffo di John, intento ad uscire per iniziare il turno di lavoro.

Stiles venne riscosso nuovamente dai propri pensieri, da un forte tonfo proveniente dall’angolo degli scatoloni, assalito dal solito Jacob e dagli amichetti.  
Il tempismo dell' arrivo degli altri bimbi non fu altro che provvidenziale.

-

Erano trascorse un paio di ore dalla colazione, e ancora era presente un' atmosfera particolare. Era come se l'aria brillasse di aspettativa, e Stiles era certo che un messaggio, un segno di qualsiasi tipo stesse per capitargli tra capo e collo.

I bambini del primo anno con i quali Nuru aveva stretto amicizia letteralmente all’istante, erano impegnati a gironzolare per la stanza a bordo delle loro macchinine a forma di coccinella, scontrandosi violentemente senza nemmeno graffiarsi ( e ancora, Stiles era certo che nei primi cinque anni di vita i bimbi posseggano un airbag naturale, dato che quelli nonostante le innumerevoli cadute, non si erano fatti mai niente) mentre gli alunni più grandi coloravano con insolita pazienza un album di animali.

Jacob Whittemore (sì, Stiles insegnava al figlio del suo vecchio compagno di merende Jackson, che tra parentesi aspettava il secondogenito dalla "tre volte medaglia Fields” Lydia Martin, cioè la responsabile dei suoi sogni erotici e del suo cuore spezzato, dieci anni prima) colorava in maniera maldestra, spesso andando a finire con la mina della matita sul foglio bianco di Sophie, che nonostante i suoi quattro anni, sapeva esattamente il fatto suo.

Stiles colse solo qualche frammento della loro conversazione, troppo concentrato nel provare a controllare le coccinelle che sfrecciavano sul pavimento.

«Jacob smettila! Ho detto di non colorare la mia pagina! Jacob! La vuoi finire? Mamma mia, adesso chiamo Stiles così ti sgrida ben bene. Sei proprio un Ricciocorno Schiattoso!»

Stiles credette di aver capito male, in un primo tempo, e per quello non notò una delle coccinelle che gli passò sul piede con la rotella.  
Stiles dovette mordersi la lingua per non urlare. 

«Sei più antipatico di uno Schiopodo Sparacoda, ecco!» strillò Sophie, spostando il proprio foglio con così tanta foga da strapparlo. 

Sophie rimase immobile a fissare le due parti rotte, ormai impossibili da risanare.  
«Hai visto cosa è successo? Babbano!» piagnucolò Sophie, col labbro tremolante e gli occhioni colmi di lacrime. 

La prima azione di Stiles onestamente, fu quella di urlare stavolta di gioia, se il senso comune non si fosse messo in mezzo suggerendogli che gridare in una sala piena di bimbi nel bel mezzo di un litigio che doveva muoversi a risolvere, non era proprio la decisione migliore da prendere.

Va bene, forse il suo lato nerd stava prevalendo su quello dell’educatore, ma era normale, in fondo.  
Non credeva che i bimbi di quell’età già conoscessero quei termini specifici e piuttosto inusuali, a meno di non considerarsi un vero “potterhead”.  
Solo quando Lara, una bimba buona come il pane, si avvicinò timidamente a lui per avvisarlo del caos che si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi, Stiles si riscosse dal suo ennesimo trip mentale per correre verso Sophie: la bambina si trovò nella stessa situazione dei cerbiatti investiti dai fasci di luce delle macchine. Rimase immobile con gli occhi spalancati, come se dalla sua bocca fosse uscita una parolaccia di proporzioni immani.

La realtà era che Stiles faticava a contenere il suo entusiasmo.

«Per caso ho sentito qualcosa di simile a "ricciocorno schiattoso, schiopodo sparacoda e babbano" venire dalla tua candida bocca, Sophie? Mi puoi dire chi ti ha insegnato quelle parole?» chiese, quasi saltellando sul posto e facendo ridacchiare Lara e le sue amichette lì vicino.

A volte – troppo spesso - dimenticava di non essere coetaneo dei bimbi ai quali insegnava.

Sophie si calmò, dato che era evidente che Stiles non avesse nessuna intenzione di sgridarla, asciugandosi le lacrime con un fazzoletto di stoffa prestatole dallo stesso Stilinski.

«Sì. Mio zio mi legge ad alta voce Harry Potter ogni pomeriggio...» dichiarò semplicemente Sophie, con gli occhi che facevano trasparire un pizzico di fierezza.

Stiles non riuscì più a calmare il suo entusiasmo, sgranando gli occhi e frenandosi per non urlare in faccia alla bimba per la gioia.  
Era incredibile, aveva trovato qualcuno tra quei bambini che finalmente poteva capire la sua ossessione. Nemmeno Scott aveva mai assecondato o capito la sua passione per il maghetto inglese, e Mc Call deteneva il premio come “fratello col quale condivideva tutto”. 

«Ah davvero? E ti piace?» domandò Stiles, con la voce leggermente tremante. 

«Tantissimo! Siamo arrivati al sesto libro, nella scena della morte di Aragog e ci sono Lumacorno e Hagrid che cantano le canzoncine divertenti…»

«Mentre sono ubriachi fradici. Ah, sì “E Odo l’eroe riportarono a casa, nel luogo dorato di sua fanciullezza…” ricordo bene quella scena, quando Harry riesce a carpire il segreto da Lumac-»

«CE LA FA?» urlò Sophie in preda ad una gioia quasi selvaggia.  
«Sono tre giorni che chiedo a mio zio se Harry ci riesce e lui mi fa la solita faccia da musone, senza dirmi niente! Oh grazie Stiles poi come continua?»

Stiles si morse il labbro, dubbioso se proseguire col racconto. Dove sarebbe stata la sorpresa poi? E soprattutto, perché non riusciva a tenere sotto controllo il suo filtro bocca – cervello, nemmeno con i bambini?

«Ehm, lo leggerai più avanti, tranquilla. Non voglio rovinarti la sorpresa! Comunque, quali sono i tuoi personaggi preferiti?» domandò il ragazzo, tentando di sviare il discorso in una zona priva di possibili anticipazioni. 

I bimbi si erano ammutoliti, tutti assorti ad ascoltare il discorso tra Stiles e Sophie, che avevano preso a chiacchierare come due vecchi amici. 

«Mi piace tanto Silente! E Piton non so perché ma mi fa tenerezza. Oh, anche Edvige, tra gli animali! Vorrei tanto una civetta bianca!»

Lo stomaco di Stiles fece un tonfo e un brivido leggero di tensione gli attraversò la schiena. «Ot-ottime scelte!» sorrise lui, col gesto più simile a una smorfia di dolore che a felicità vera e propria. 

“Certo che ha scelto proprio tre personaggi col destino tragico. Spero che suo zio non le legga gli ultimi capitoli del Principe, altrimenti potrei sentire i pianti da casa mia” pensò Stiles tra sé e sé scuotendo la testa, provando forse troppa pietà per la piccola. 

«Oh, già, dimenticavo Dobby, l’elfo domestico! E’ così divertente!»

Stiles si schiaffò la mano in faccia, col volto decisamente affranto. 

«Che fine ha fatto l’amore per i personaggi principali, eh? I miei preferiti quando ho letto la saga per la prima volta erano Draco, Blaise Zabini e Lumacorno…» si lamentò lui, cercando di convincere la bimba, irremovibile nelle sue decisioni. 

«I professori piacciono di meno ai bambini! Anche se mio zio mi ha spesso detto di voler più bene ad Harry che a Silente, anche se non ho mai capito perché…»

«Ognuno sceglie i personaggi che vuole…» terminò Stiles, segretamente in disaccordo con questo zio misterioso.

«Cos’è Harry Potter?» domandò Bonnie, una dei più piccoli dell’asilo, con la frangetta scura che copriva una cicatrice a forma di cono che si era fatta da neonata, sulla fronte.  
Stiles rispose all’istante, ricordando il particolare.  
«E’ una storia bellissima, per i bimbi un po’ più grandi, e parla di un ragazzino undicenne che si scopre mago e studia in una scuola di magia. Ed ha una cicatrice sulla fronte, proprio come te Bonnie!»

Gli occhi dei bimbi si illuminarono all’istante, sembrando piccole luminarie di Natale.  
Da loro partì un coro di “leggiamolo, leggiamolo” che stupì Stiles, ma che lo vide purtroppo negare la richiesta dei suoi piccoli alunni. 

«No. Mi spiace ma è un libro più difficile di quanto sembra, e non è ancora appropriato per la vostra età. Nemmeno Sophie dovrebbe leggerlo, soprattutto adesso» li interruppe Stiles, tirando di nuovo fuori dall’armadio i pastelli e i fogli da colorare. 

«Forza, proseguiamo…» li invitò, un po’ a malincuore perché la parte nerd in lui non avrebbe mai smesso di parlare di Harry Potter. 

-

L’asilo vuoto faceva uno strano effetto: non c’erano strilli di alcun tipo, rumori di macchinine, canzoncine cantate in un inglese zoppicante, voci metalliche e inquietanti di giocattoli e nemmeno passi continui di ciabattine sul pavimento.  
Stiles teneva stretta la manina di Sophie, entrambi col giubbotto addosso, stanchi di stare tra quelle quattro mura e desiderosi dell’arrivo di Cora, così da poter tornare ognuno nella propria calda dimora. 

Sophie guardava con insistenza verso il parcheggio, sentendosi quasi tradita da quella zia che non ne voleva sapere di venire a prenderla.  
Non che le dispiacesse stare con Stiles, per carità, però le mancavano i giochi in camera sua e gli action figures di Piton, Silente e il pupazzo di Edvige. 

«Tua zia Cora si sta facendo attendere! La dobbiamo sgridare quando arriva, vero?» chiese Stiles, ridacchiando.  
Era da parecchi mesi che non vedeva Cora Hale, ragazza tutto pepe, istintiva e perennemente contestatrice, e così diversa dalla sorella più riflessiva e razionale. 

Conoscendo Sophie, a quanto pareva aveva ereditato tutti i tratti predominanti di sua zia. 

Cora non era però la più scatenata della famiglia Hale, dato che il membro che più aveva fatto passare grane al sindaco era stato suo figlio mezzano, Derek, e per un motivo quasi ridicolo.  
Derek era troppo onesto, quelle poche volte che osava spiccicare parola, il che aveva provocato parecchi equivoci che spesso arrivavano quasi a rovinare la carriera politica di Robert, dato che Derek tendeva a dire la sua senza censurarsi durante cene ufficiali con altri sindaci o sceriffi della contea, mettendo tutti in imbarazzo a causa delle scottanti verità che enunciava.  
Derek non si faceva mai vedere in giro, forse per ansia sociale, forse per non incorrere in figuracce e Stiles non si ricordava nemmeno l’ultima volta che aveva incrociato lo sguardo sfuggente dell’Hale: poteva forse essere una decina di anni prima?

Possibile, anzi, molto probabile. In fondo i due non avevano nemmeno mai parlato. 

Proprio quando Sophie e Stiles erano una al limite delle lacrime e l’altro pronto a chiamare il sindaco in persona per dirgli di sbrigarsi a riprendere la nipote, un’auto lussuosissima che sicuramente non apparteneva a Cora svoltò l’angolo del parcheggio, fermandosi esattamente davanti al portone dell’asilo. Stiles tirò un sospiro di sollievo: il proprietario di una macchina del genere, che per inciso era una Chevrolet Camaro del 2011, doveva essere per forza un membro della famiglia Hale.  
O almeno lo sperava. 

«Zio!» urlò per fortuna Sophie, dimenandosi letteralmente dalla presa di Stiles per tentare di raggiungere la persona che stava uscendo dalla macchina.  
Stiles la trattenne proprio all’ultimo, evitando che schizzasse verso il parcheggio e scampando un eventuale tragedia, se fosse passata una macchina da quella zona, cosa fortunatamente non accaduta. 

Quando Stiles alzò gli occhi, perchè troppo concentrato su Sophie, mentre si toccava il petto con una mano per provare a calmarsi, riconobbe lo sguardo smeraldino, silenzioso e al limite del criptico che lo fissava: l’uomo in questione indossava una giacca di pelle con le maniche troppo lunghe per lui, un paio di jeans all’ultima moda e guanti, cuffia e sciarpa rosso fuoco, bordi gialli e con lo stemma di un leone disegnato su di essi.  
Il giovane si identificava palesemente coi Grifondoro, a costo di sembrare ridicolo per l’abbigliamento diverso e più cupo, rispetto alla tonalità delle sciarpe. 

Stiles rimase paralizzato sul posto: allora lo zio appassionato di Harry Potter era nientemeno che il fantomatico Derek Hale?  
Ora che lo rivedeva, non poteva che constatare come fosse cresciuto maledettamente bene. Sembrava forte, fiero, certamente silenzioso, ma sicuramente capace di dire qualcosa di sensato e onesto una volta arrivata la voglia di parlare.  
Il Derek che ricordava lui, ai tempi del liceo, era leggermente più in carne, fissato col baseball e col basket e senza quell’aria perenne da Godric Grifondoro che lo rendeva in un certo senso più saggio.  
Stiles deglutì un paio di volte, tentando di scacciare quella sensazione di paralisi istantanea che Derek gli aveva provocato con la sua sola presenza, sommata ad un rossore sulle guance che nulla aveva a che fare col freddo. 

Dal canto suo, Derek squadrò lentamente le mani, la testa e il collo di Stiles, i punti dove si poteva notare l’abbigliamento di Serpeverde. L’uomo tese la mano a Sophie, prendendola in braccio e schiarendosi la gola, mostrando un’ espressione quasi delusa, come se vedere indumenti di quella casa fosse un dramma per lui.

«Scusa il ritardo Stiles, Cora ha avuto un imprevisto e mi ha avvisato solo ora.»

Stiles dovette mordersi la lingua due volte per evitare di cacciare un urletto che poco aveva a che fare con la sua figura, e che più si addiceva ad una fan girl tredicenne. Derek conosceva il suo nome? 

«Conosci il mio nome?» domandò Stiles prima di frenarsi, e di nuovo, dove aveva dimenticato il filtro bocca – cervello? L’aveva mica lasciato al bar quella mattina?

«Conosco te. Eri amico di Cora alle elementari e sei il maestro di mia nipote. Non voglio che tu abbia confidenza con lei, però, sei un membro della casa di Salazar, ho poca fiducia in voi» Derek alzò le spalle, voltandosi per raggiungere la Camaro, con Sophie che salutava Stiles con più entusiasmo di quanto suo zio le avrebbe permesso. 

Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia, registrando solo quando la macchina era già stata messa in moto, che Derek l’aveva indirettamente offeso o meglio, aveva ripreso alla grande la secolare, nei libri, battaglia tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde quasi come se fosse diventata una questione di stato.  
La sua mente, mentre chiudeva l’asilo e distrattamente si metteva alla guida della sua Jeep scassatissima, era invasa da milioni di scenari dove a differenza delle parole di Derek, l’amore proibito trionfava, anche se quello che più ricordava al momento era la fine tragica di Romeo e Giulietta. 

Tutto quello scombussolamento era stato causato da un ragazzo che si proclamava membro dei Grifondoro, che l’aveva insultato e che Stiles non riusciva a levarsi dalla testa: se fossero vissuti davvero nel mondo di Harry Potter, i Serpeverde lo avrebbero come minimo spedito fuori dal dormitorio per fargli schiarire le idee. 

-

24 Novembre 

Stiles aveva fatto della modestia un tratto predominante del suo carattere. Tendeva a non vantarsi mai del suo aspetto o del suo naturale animo gentile, e questo lo differenziava dai Serpeverde dei quali faceva parte.  
Quella sera però, davanti allo specchio, non poteva esimersi dall’osservarsi con uno spirito diverso.  
Stava bene davvero, nel suo paio di jeans e in quella camicia bianca che gli aveva regalato Erica. Era convinto di poter fare un grosso figurone alla cena del ringraziamento alla quale era stato invitato.  
Breve storia lunga: quella stessa mattina Stiles, pronto per cucinare il tacchino e riempirlo di delizie insieme a suo padre, tradizione maturata col tempo e iniziata da sua madre, aveva sentito John ricevere una chiamata dal sindaco Robert, che obbligava le due figure più importanti di Beacon Hills a cenare insieme per il ringraziamento e per celebrare la loro amicizia profonda. 

Per questo Stiles ci aveva impiegato più di un’ora e mezza a prepararsi e a cercare l’abbigliamento migliore che potesse trovare: quella stessa sera avrebbe visto Derek Hale e voleva presentarsi al meglio delle sue possibilità.  
Non gli interessava in quel senso, non ancora almeno, però Stiles, da istintivo non poteva non ignorare quella strana sensazione di calore che aveva provato con Derek il giorno precedente.  
Voleva seguirla, tanto cosa aveva da perdere?  
Non era mica innamorato di Derek, in fondo. 

«Sei pronto figliolo?» chiese John, vestito di tutto punto come il figlio, tra le mani un cesto con i brownies che Stiles aveva diligentemente preparato come sorpresa per la piccola Sophie, ignara della presenza di Stiles in casa sua. 

Stiles indossò il cardigan bordeaux che tanto adorava, insieme a guanti,sciarpa e cuffia argento-verde e seguì suo padre nella macchina di servizio, sperando che alla fine della serata accadesse davvero qualcosa per la quale potesse dire “grazie”. 

\- 

Stiles e John scesero dall’auto con una certa fretta: il freddo pungente rendeva il loro respiro pesante, con nuvole di fumo che uscivano soavemente dalla bocca di entrambi.  
L’immensa villa Hale si stagliava esattamente di fronte a loro, immersa nel buio della foresta e non ancora addobbata con le tipiche luci natalizie, seppur emanasse comunque quel calore perfetto che permetteva di sentirsi a casa in una giornata di festa.

Il fumo usciva come un lungo serpente dalla ciminiera, le luci delle stanze filtravano da tutte le persiane chiuse, sia al piano terra che a quelli superiori e la musica della playlist preparata apposta per il ringraziamento rimbombava così tanto da potersi sentire persino da dove si trovavano Stiles e suo padre. 

Il due si avvicinarono verso il pesante e imponente portone di legno, camminando sulle foglie generalmente secche sul terreno con cautela, per non scivolare su quelle più umide e toccarono una sola volta la maniglia di ottone per bussare, un po’ nervosamente.  
Per loro era un onore ed un piacere essere invitati alla cena ufficiale del ringraziamento indetta niente meno che dal sindaco. Sapevano che la famiglia Hale era enorme e per questo si sentivano quasi privilegiati nell’essere trattati alla stregua degli altri membri.  
In totale si potevano contare più di venti tra cugini, parenti alla lontana e una sorpresa: persino Malia era una di famiglia.  
Era la figlia di Peter, zio di Laura, che aveva preferito abbandonare il cognome più famoso per prendere quello della madre, l’ultima di una lunga e rinomata famiglia “i Tate” rimasta a Beacon Hills. 

Ad aprirgli la porta fu sorprendentemente il gigantesco tacchino impagliato che Stiles aveva avuto la sfortuna di incontrare il giorno precedente, e che nascondeva proprio una stupefatta Malia, intenta a rompere così l’atmosfera e l’aspettativa di maestosità che Stiles e John avevano creato. 

«Tu che ci fai qui? Sei venuto per farmi gli auguri? Ce li siamo scambiati ieri amico, non ricordi?!» sbottò lei, chiudendo la porta a pochi centimetri dal volto di Stiles, prima che lui potesse solo risponderle.  
Stiles scambiò uno sguardo imbarazzato con suo padre, vergognandosi un po’ per il comportamento dell’amica.  
«Ma lei non è una delle bariste che conosci? E’ sempre così?» domandò suo padre, ridacchiando, con l’espressione schifata per aver visto il tacchino. 

«Sì. E’ un po’ stramba, però, ehm, è molto divertente a suo modo. Grazie a lei riesco sempre più a tollerare le stranezze del mondo…» Stiles ridacchiò, con la mano che andava a bussare di nuovo contro il portone e pregando che non ricomparisse nuovamente la bestia. 

Stavolta fu Laura dopo qualche secondo, con indosso un felpone con una renna rossa stampata, ad aprire loro la porta, con Sophie in braccio che non trattene un sorriso largo e sincero, nascondendosi contro la spalla della madre. 

«Siete arrivati, che bello! Sophie, visto chi ci ha fatto la sorpresa, venendo a mangiare da noi? Lei non lo sapeva, è molto contenta di vederti Stiles! Entrate pure! Buona sera sceriffo!»

Laura fece loro strada lungo il corridoio d’entrata: da donna pratica qual era riuscì ad afferrare i giubbotti degli ospiti con ancora Sophie in braccio, invitando poi John e Stiles verso la sala, prima stanza a comparire, addobbata con tacchini di carta e quello ormai famoso e impagliato di Malia. 

Stiles entrò, col calore del camino che gli scaldò le dita perennemente fredde e il profumo di carne, patate e zucca proveniente dalla cucina, che si espandeva per tutta la casa, inebriandogli i sensi.  
John nel frattempo si era separato da lui, dirigendosi verso Robert Hale per salutarlo. 

In sala la vivacità era all’ordine del giorno: c’era la tv accesa su un canale sportivo, un divano bianco e lungo quasi metà della stanza, occupato da cugini e parenti di Laura, che salutarono Stiles con strette di mano e abbracci.  
Stiles ricambiò la gentilezza, finchè non notò con sorpresa le figure di Cora e Isaac in un angolo, intenti a sbaciucchiarsi sotto ad una pianta di vischio.  
Il ragazzo li lasciò fare, senza disturbarli.  
Avrebbe salutato Cora più tardi. 

Stiles decise di guardarsi attorno, per godersi l’atmosfera festiva: c’era gente che ballava al ritmo di una musica lenta e tipicamente da camera, la stessa che si sentiva da fuori; Sophie correva tra le stanze in compagnia di un paio di cuginetti; Malia si agitava come se fosse in discoteca, completamente fuori tempo, e poi finalmente Stilinski posò gli occhi su un angolo della cucina, dal quale si poteva notare Derek. 

Subito non potè fare a meno di sorridere, un po’ per la sorpresa, un po’ per nascondere la sensazione di calore che l’aveva investito e che nulla aveva a che vedere con quello proveniente dal camino.  
Derek era vestito con lo stesso cardigan che portava Stiles, e pareva intento ad alzare curioso la copertura di carta stagnola che lo stesso figlio dello sceriffo aveva posto sui brownies, come per osservarli meglio. 

Fu quello il momento in cui Stiles decise che la sua missione era fraternizzare con Derek il giusto da avere almeno il suo numero di telefono alla fine della serata, e con la speranza che quei brownies gli piacessero almeno un poco.

Stiles si avvicinò a Derek a lunghi passi, appollaiandosi letteralmente contro la sua spalla per spaventarlo e tentare in una maniera piuttosto infantile di rompere il ghiaccio tra di loro all’istante.  
«Ehi, li ho fatti io questi!» disse contro il suo orecchio, perché il volume della musica era davvero troppo forte ora. 

Inutile dire che Derek saltò sul posto, indietreggiando per la sorpresa e facendo quasi finire Stiles dritto per terra, a causa del suo equilibrio precario. 

«Ma ti sembra il modo?» sbottò, rosso in volto e con un cipiglio piuttosto arrabbiato. Derek scosse la testa contrariato, correndo verso il piano di sopra di fretta e senza proferire parola.  
Stiles si sbattè una mano contro la fronte, insultandosi mentalmente. Che idiota era stato, quello non era il modo migliore per approcciare Derek, semmai l’ideale per farlo scappare via.  
«Vacci piano con Derek. Assaltarlo così è stata l’idea peggiore che potessi farti venire in mente» ridacchiò Laura, intenta ad estrarre la torta di mele dal forno, mentre Talia, sua madre, ultimava le preparazioni. 

«L’ho capito…» borbottò Stiles, sospirando. Era ovvio ormai, sarebbe stata una lunghissima serata. 

-

C’erano venticinque persone al tavolo degli adulti e sette in quello dei bambini: sulla mobilia in legno scuro, c’erano composizioni di foglie secche create da Sophie all’asilo, cornucopie piccole piene di frutta e due splendidi candelabri arancioni, simili a lunghissime carote di cera.  
L’aria frizzava di entusiasmo e la lunga sala da pranzo era animata da voci che si sovrapponevano le une sulle altre, mentre Robert e Talia avevano appena iniziato a portare il cibo.  
Stiles non aveva mai visto così tante portate come quella sera. Il re era senza dubbio il tacchino ripieno enorme, croccante fuori e così morbido all’interno da far vedere le stelle alle papille gustative, col ripieno e la salsa di accompagnamento al cranberry che erano praticamente perfetti. 

Il purè che accompagnava il tacchino poi, era di una sofficità quasi astrale, simile ad una mousse in un certo senso, e Stiles pensò che avrebbe voluto mangiare solo quello per il resto della vita. 

C’era una spiegazione comunque, sul perchè si stesse concentrando così tanto sul cibo.  
A) era un goloso da far paura; b) tutti attorno discutevano di politica, di moda, o di cartoni animati, argomenti che non gli interessavano e c) Derek Hale si era seduto a sorpresa di fronte a lui. 

Stiles era noto per la sua lingua lunga e per il suo sarcasmo tagliente, ma quelle caratteristiche erano completamente svanite solo perché il più taciturno – e sexy – della sala aveva deciso di prendere posto di fronte a lui, mandandogli in cortocircuito il cervello. 

Eppure Derek non sembrava fare caso a chi gli stava attorno, così intento ad assaporare tutto quello che aveva nel piatto con un espressione piuttosto concentrata.  
Stiles voleva davvero staccare il proprio sguardo da Derek, così da sembrare meno inquietante e palese, ma non ci riusciva; in più la musica sempre d'atmosfera aiutava a creare quel clima di imbarazzo che aveva creato un vero e proprio scudo tra Derek, Stiles e il resto della tavolata.  
Stiles portò alla bocca un'altra cucchiaiata di purè, sospirando di piacere.

«E' delizioso.» borbottò, trangugiandone il resto. 

Derek alzò lo sguardo all'improvviso, mostrando un espressione di sorpresa sul volto. Stiles lo vide fissare prima i residui di purè nel suo piatto e si rese conto che Derek l'aveva sentito, nonostante il suo tono di voce piuttosto basso.

«Ti piace?» domandò Derek stupito e con la punta delle orecchie che si stava tingendo di rosso. 

«Ma naturalmente! E' soffice al punto giusto. Tua madre ha davvero talento in cucina. O forse l'ha fatto Laura?»

Derek schiarì la gola: «Veramente...»

Malia, che di fianco a Stiles sembrava aver sentito lo scambio di battute, sbuffò contrariata e si alzò in piedi, sbattendo una mano contro il tavolo:«Un applauso a Derek per il suo deliziosissimo purè! Ricetta segreta della famiglia Hale che non diffonderemo per motivi di copyright. Chi lo vuole assaggiare deve per forza partecipare a una cena del ringraziamento in questa casa, o in alternativa sposare un membro della famiglia.»

Talia rise dal lato del capotavola, e Malia si risedette calma, rivolgendosi verso uno Stiles che aveva intuito fin troppo quello che voleva dire l'amica con quelle parole. 

«Venti dollari per questo.» sbottò Malia avvicinandosi all'orecchio di Stiles con furbizia.  
«Non ci penso nemmeno, hai preso l’iniziativa tu, io non ti ho chiesto di metterlo in imbarazzo!» rispose Stiles con un sussurro, mentre indicava un Derek con le mani sul volto, a proteggersi dall’attenzione che aveva appena ricevuto. 

Malia roteò gli occhi, in un palese gesto di stizza verso sia Stiles che Derek: «Ridicolo. Ventotto anni e ancora non sa come prendersi un complimento…»

Dopo la rivelazione su chi avesse effettivamente cucinato il purè, e una dose massiccia di tortini di patate appena usciti dal forno, Derek e Stiles decisero di ascoltare i discorsi intrapresi da chi sedeva accanto a loro, anche per smorzare la tensione che si era inevitabilmente creata. 

Eppure parevano i soli ad avvertire nervosismo: il pranzo infatti, proseguì caratterizzato dalla vivacità dei bambini che si erano messi a ballare attorno al tavolo al ritmo di una filastrocca, e da Sophie che di nascosto da Malia, aveva staccato un paio di piume dal tacchino impagliato per infilarsele nel felpone, fingendo lei stessa di essere un tacchino, suscitando l’ilarità generale. 

Il momento dei dolci fu quello che consacrò in un certo senso il divertimento nella stanza. Tutti ridevano e discutevano di argomenti più frivoli; Laura, Cora e Isaac ballavano assieme ai bambini e Talia da padrona di casa perfetta, iniziò a distribuire apple pies e pumpkin pies in quantità industriali. 

Stiles puntò lo sguardo su una delle fette arancioni – colore della zucca – che pareva gli implorasse di essere mangiata. La frolla sembrava perfetta alla vista, la base di zucca invitante e lo spruzzo di gelato alla panna il tocco perfetto per rendere quel dolce delizioso.  
Stiles prese la fetta con le mani, in maniera distratta perché intento a fissare Laura e Sophie mentre ballavano, e per questo non si accorse di toccare delle dita al posto della frolla. 

«Questa fetta è mia…» 

Stiles si girò di scatto: lui e Derek avevano scelto la stessa porzione di torta, il che era ridicolo. In fondo c’erano così tanti dolci da poterli vendere, non c’era bisogno di combattere per lo stesso pezzo. 

«Scusa, ne prendo un’altra» disse Stiles, con la presa ancora ben salda sulla torta e soprattutto ancora intento a toccare con quel gesto le dita di Derek. 

«Beh allora fallo» rispose Hale, nemmeno troppo convinto a mollare il colpo.  
Stiles alzò lo sguardo: l’espressione di Derek era la stessa di un cerbiatto investito da un fascio di luce per strada. Le sue iridi erano così magnetiche, che Stiles si ritrovò ad essere scosso da esse, immergendosi negli sprazzi di verde che le caratterizzavano. 

La presa di entrambi sulla torta svanì, ma non perché uno dei due l’aveva fatta cadere: Stiles vide Malia che in pochi morsi stava digrumando con gusto quella stessa fetta, assaporandone la morbidezza. 

«Grazie» ridacchiò lei, spazzando via le briciole dalla tovaglia con un espressione che Stiles non potè che considerare piuttosto furba sul volto. 

«Ma ora assaggiamo i deliziosi brownies di Stiles! Bambini, sono tutti per voi!»  
Laura entrò in sala con la teglia di quei deliziosi cubotti al cioccolato impugnata per bene, volteggiando tra le sedie poste ormai in disordine, dato che gli invitati si erano spostati sul divano per chiacchierare, aspettando la tradizionale partita di baseball. 

Stiles non fece nemmeno in tempo ad afferrare una delle sue specialità, che tutti i bimbi, e soprattutto Derek, si erano letteralmente fiondati verso la teglia. 

«Ehi, e a me non ne lasciate?» sbottò Stilinski, fingendosi offeso. 

«No, sono per i bimbi! Zio Derek, vai via!» rispose Sophie, con gli angoli della bocca già tutti macchiati di cioccolato, e un sorriso sincero e divertito. 

Stiles non potè fare altro che annuire alla bambina, afferrando una fetta di torta di mele da sotto il naso di Derek, il quale c’era rimasto male per essere stato escluso dal divorare i dolci.  
Ora si che erano pari, pensò Stiles, assaporando con gusto il dessert. 

\- 

Stiles voleva davvero bene a Malia, e quella sera non potè che provare sincera ammirazione nei suoi riguardi.  
Era stata lei a decidere, nonostante l’obiezione di Talia e Laura, che fossero Derek e Stiles a risciacquare la marea di pentolame vario che non riusciva a stare in lavastoviglie. 

«Derek emette più di un suono di senso compiuto da quando Stiles si è seduto vicino a lui. Voglio solo che il mio cuginetto adorato sia loquace. Altrimenti sarebbe il solito stoccafisso, bravo a confondersi col mio meraviglioso tacchino…» Stiles sentì Malia spiegare così la decisione a Talia, mentre lo spingeva letteralmente in cucina, insieme a Derek. 

La ragazza chiuse addirittura la porta a chiave, separando completamente il mondo della festa che si stava svolgendo in sala, da quello del lavoro di gomito che si sarebbe tenuto in cucina. 

Stiles non obiettò; sarebbe stato incoerente da parte sua lamentarsi di una situazione del genere.  
Avrebbe passato almeno mezz’ora da solo con Derek, e se gli andava di lusso, avrebbe persino parlato un po’ con lui, usando parole vere e non uno strano linguaggio fatto di sopracciglia alzate e sguardi furtivi. 

Stiles sospirò, riunendo dalla sua parte del lavandino tutte le pentole sporche, mentre Derek preparava l’asciugamano e puliva il ripiano da eventuale residuo di cibo. 

Gli occhi di Stilinski si posarono su un angolo della cucina, esattamente vicino alla finestra, dove una treccia di foglie secche era appoggiata a mo’ di decorazione.  
Stiles la riconobbe: era una delle tante che aveva fatto creare ai bambini all’asilo, però questa era diversa.  
Al centro c’era un disegno di un simbolo a forma di “s”, creato con gel dorato, pieno di brillantini, che dava uno splendido tocco in più alla composizione. 

«Ehi! Quella è decorata, che meraviglia!» esclamò Stiles, riempiendo Derek di gomitate sul braccio per attirare la sua attenzione.  
A furia di stare coi bambini, Stiles aveva riacquistato pienamente un comportamento giocherellone, più di quanto il quarto di secolo che aveva sulle spalle gli consentisse. 

«E’ una mia aggiunta. Mi sembravano più belle così» borbottò Derek, mentre apriva l’acqua e indossava i guanti. 

Stiles non potè fare a meno di sorridere di nuovo, immaginandosi Derek che con tutta la cura e la pazienza del mondo, disegnava sulle foglie secche e su quelle rosse o giallastre, attento a non romperle. 

«E splendida» disse a bassa voce, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto fosse vicino a Derek, tanto che le loro braccia si sfioravano ripetutamente, davanti al lavandino. 

Stare accanto a Derek così, a lavare i piatti insieme, stava facendo crescere in Stiles una sensazione di calore e tranquillità che poche volte aveva provato in vita sua. Per un attimo, solo per un secondo, pensò di essere a casa, indietro di vent’anni a festeggiare il ringraziamento assieme a John e Claudia, sua madre. 

Senza di lei, c’era ben poco da ringraziare. 

«Ho visto che ti sei divorato i pochi brownies sui quali hai potuto mettere le mani. Ho usato la ricetta preferita di mia madre. Ormai lo facciamo ogni anno con mio padre, da quando lei non c’è più, ringraziando e ricordando i momenti felici passati con lei, un morso alla volta, piangendo ogni anno sempre di meno. Lo so che non ti interessa, però volevo confidartelo.»

Stiles passò una pentola a Derek, le dita che di nuovo si sfioravano, e l’Hale che si morse un labbro.  
«Mi dispiace. La ricetta è sensazionale, tua mamma doveva essere un portento…» borbottò, dopo qualche minuto. Sembrava si fosse studiato la risposta nella mente più volte, prima di esternarla.  
A Stiles comunque importava solo dell’apparente empatia che Derek aveva appena mostrato. 

«Grazie» rispose lui dopo qualche istante, con i guanti rossi impastati di schiuma e la spugna piena di residui di cibo, mentre l’acqua del rubinetto si sostituiva al silenzio comodo che aveva invaso la stanza. 

Stiles non riuscì a non sobbalzare, ogni volta che il suo braccio veniva toccato da quello di Derek.  
Aveva un ritardo di dieci anni negli affari di cuore, lo sapeva bene, e non gli importava. Ne avrebbe aspettati venti, o trenta, se quello voleva dire incontrare Derek lungo il suo cammino. 

I due terminarono di lavare, sempre senza proferire parola, ma entrambi a loro agio. Stiles notò la posa meno rigida di Derek, il che voleva dire che la sua presenza non lo disturbava più. 

«Oh, finalmente abbiamo terminato. Ora possiamo raggiungere la tua famiglia nell’altra stanza, non voglio perdermi la partita dei Mets per nulla al mondo!» esclamò Stilinski stiracchiandosi le braccia.  
Quando si girò verso Derek per trascinarlo con lui fuori dalla cucina, si rese conto che il ragazzo lo stava fissando su una guancia. 

«Uhm»

«Che c’è? Ho un brufolo per caso? Forse l’effetto dei croissant giornalieri sta iniziando a farsi sentire, e dire che l’adolescenza è passata da un pezzo…» Stiles iniziò a tastarsi la guancia destra, non avvertendo alcun tipo di stranezza. 

Derek, invece, indicò la propria guancia sinistra, in maniera piuttosto goffa. «Sei sporco di detersivo» disse imbarazzato, indicando a Stiles il punto esatto. 

Stiles annuì. «Oh grazie, sono il solito impiastro. A furia di stare con i bambini ormai mi comporto come loro!» ridacchiò, spiaccicandosi il detersivo sul resto della faccia, al posto di toglierlo completamente.  
Stiles sentì lo sguardo di Derek su quella guancia sporca, e vide l’Hale avvicinarsi, brandendo un fazzoletto di stoffa che aveva estratto dalla tasca in tempo di record.  
Derek lo posò sulla pelle di Stiles, pulendola con cura e Stilinski seppe che stava diventando rosso come un peperone: l’altro era effettivamente troppo vicino, tanto che Stiles poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo sul collo.  
Ora che ci faceva caso, le immense pupille nere di Derek che lo scrutavano, erano persino più dilatate.

«Aspetta…ok, ora è pulito.» Derek si allontanò a testa bassa, mentre apriva la porta della cucina e correva via, lasciando Stiles in piedi, ancora turbato dalla marea di sensazioni che quel contatto gli aveva provocato. 

-

Fu a metà della partita “Dodgers contro Mets”, che la voce squillante di Sophie annunciò cosa stesse accadendo al di fuori della villa.  
«Nevica! Guardate, sta nevicando!» 

Tutti, compresi Stiles e John, troppo concentrati sul match anche durante la pausa, corsero verso le finestre, a osservare lo spettacolo che quell’inevitabile manto bianco e silenzioso aveva regalato.  
Si poteva notare anche al buio la quantità di neve che era caduta a sorpresa durante la cena: aveva coperto tutta la distesa di foglie, tanto che distinguere le auto parcheggiate o rami caduti dagli alberi era impossibile

«Le strade saranno impraticabili. Sono caduti almeno venti centimetri di neve, ad occhio e croce» sbottò lo sceriffo, che guardò Stiles con un pizzico di frustrazione. 

«E che problema c’è? Dove si dorme in venti, si può benissimo dormire in ventidue, no?» rispose Peter Hale, scrollando le spalle. 

«Ma non vogliamo disturbare! Accendiamo il riscaldamento della macchina e stiamo lì…» blaterò John in risposta, sinceramente imbarazzato. 

Stiles venne letteralmente anticipato da un Derek stupefatto. «Sceriffo, mi scusi ma è una pessima idea: consumerebbe la batteria senza motivo. E’ praticamente intrappolato in casa nostra, che lo voglia o meno…»

«Derek ha ragione. Ora goditi la serata, troveremo un posto per la notte, tanto il divano sul quale vedevate la partita diventa letto senza problemi…» continuò Peter, sorridendo. 

Stiles e lo sceriffo si trovarono ad annuire, ringraziando tutti gli Hale per la loro gentilezza. «Grazie mille allora…» sorrisero, con Stiles che andò a cercare Derek con lo sguardo.  
Derek alzò di poco le labbra, rendendo il giovane Stilinski più soddisfatto di quanto non fosse mai stato quella sera. 

\- 

In realtà John e Stiles condividevano il divano letto con Cora e Isaac, che avevano promesso di non saltarsi addosso nel cuore della notte in nessun modo. 

Stiles potè udire distintamente suo padre russare, così come Isaac dall’altra parte del divano.  
Lui invece non riusciva a prendere sonno, senza il cuscino che usava sempre a casa a sostenere spalle e testa.  
Stiles si girò più volte per trovare la posizione giusta, anche se assomigliava ad uno spiedino o ad un pollo arrosto, tanto che le coperte gli si attorcigliarono tra le gambe. 

«Calmati Stiles. Non hai mai perso questa perenne iperattività, o sbaglio?»  
Cora accanto a lui alzò la testa, appoggiandosi con la guancia sulla mano. 

«No. E non credo di perderla mai, ora che sono sempre con bambini, che sono l’esempio più palese di agitazione continua…»

«Chiaramente. Ascolta, e con mio fratello come va? Ho visto che vi siete gironzolati attorno a vicenda tutta la sera. Se foste stati dei cagnolini, vi avremmo visti ad annusarvi il sedere a vicenda»

Stiles scosse la testa. «Tu e tua cugina Malia siete abbastanza crude ed esagerate con gli esempi, per i miei gusti.»

«Si certo, è perché siamo realiste Stiles, c’è poco da fare. Comunque hai il suo numero, vero? Glielo avrai chiesto, spero…»

«No.»

«Ok. Non sarò io a dartelo, se non alzi quel bel sedere sodo che ti ritrovi, e trovi il coraggio di chiederlo tu a Derek. Buon black Friday Stiles a proposito. E ricordati che in amore non ci sono mai sconti.»

«E’ la massima peggiore che abbia mai sentito.» ridacchiò Stiles, voltandosi verso suo padre per sperare che il domani gli regalasse un pizzico di coraggio in più. 

-

Stiles tastò le tasche del giubbotto quando ormai era già tornato a casa, trovandoci un bigliettino con un numero e una dedica: avvicinò lo sguardo stupito al foglietto, leggendoci queste parole, scritte in una calligrafia piuttosto piccola e ordinata. 

“Lo faccio solo perché è da molto che io e te non ci vediamo, a parte ieri chiaramente e mio fratello è stato particolarmente espansivo ieri, ogni volta che gli sei stato accanto. Ma se non lo chiami o gli spezzi il cuore, sei un ragazzo morto”.  
Con affetto, Cora.  
1223554638.  
Ps, Derek non sa che te l’ho dato. 

Stiles strinse tra le mani quel semplice ma fondamentale stralcio di foglio.  
Cosa poteva farne? Poteva chiamare Derek?  
Aprirgli il suo cuore?  
No, per Stiles era un concetto che non sapeva ancora affrontare.  
Stiles ripose il biglietto nel cassetto della sua scrivania. Nonostante tutte le sensazioni che aveva provato la sera precedente, non si sentiva ancora pronto per iniziare a frequentare qualcuno. 

Dovettero passare due settimane prima che il figlio dello sceriffo rivedesse Derek.


	2. A Date with Derek? That's a perfect Christmas Present!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi col secondo capitolo della storia! Mi raccomando commentate se vi piace, ci sono un sacco di cose che succedono tra i nostri sterek...  
> Stay tuuuned! =) E buon anno!

( 2 settimane dopo) 8 dicembre 

Il silenzio della stanza più grande dell’asilo, faceva a pugni con il caos che l’unica persona presente lì dentro aveva nella testa: Stiles rigirò più volte tra le lunghe dita quel foglietto maledetto - consumato da pieghe al centro e agli angoli per quante volte l’aveva riposto in tasca, poi ripreso, e nuovamente riposto con la minaccia di Cora sempre ben visibile - sospirando sommessamente. 

Stiles Stilinski era ufficialmente entrato nel dizionario come definizione in carne ed ossa della parola “idiota”, dato che non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di chiamare Derek, troppo spaventato – forse anche in maniera infantile – da ciò che quella chiamata avrebbe portato. 

Era seduto in maniera scomposta su una delle sedie piccole e colorate che i bambini adoravano unire in fila e rendere a volte un pullman, a volte una casa, in attesa che quelle piccole pesti alle quali voleva tanto bene si facessero finalmente vivi, rendendo la stanza e la sua giornata un pochino più allegra. 

Stiles si voltò verso il tavolino dove i bimbi mangiavano, sperando in una sottospecie di distrazione; era pieno di batuffoli di cotone, tempere, nastri di carta rosso vermiglione, forme di polistirolo e tanti, troppi fogli.   
Quello più grosso però stava davanti a lui.   
Era una distesa bianca di due metri per tre in attesa di essere appeso al muro, diventando così uno splendido poster raffigurante Babbo Natale.   
C’era anche una quantità abnorme di adesivi su una sedia posta in disparte, con immagini di pupazzi di neve, renne, vecchi vestiti di rosso anch’essi in attesa di essere appesi. 

Stiles amava il Natale, e soprattutto venerava l’atmosfera che quella festa così magica riusciva a creare dappertutto nel mondo. Tutte le decorazioni aspettavano di essere parte integrante degli interni dell’asilo, e Stiles non poteva che essere tacitamente d’accordo con loro, per quanto fosse possibile dare ragione ad oggetti inanimati. 

Per non parlare dell’albero ancora spoglio nell’atrio, che ogni anno veniva offerto dal comune di Beacon Hills ed era alto quasi quattro metri e mezzo, uno dei più belli e maestosi di tutta la contea. 

Il rumore del campanello interruppe le sue elucubrazioni sulle decorazioni natalizie, le quali servivano soltanto a non fargli pensare alla sua codardia nei confronti di Derek, e Stiles si alzò, con le ossa che scricchiolavano per la posizione scomoda che aveva assunto, dirigendosi verso il portone dell’asilo.   
Per fortuna qualcuno dei genitori non ci aveva impiegato troppo tempo ad arrivare: altri due minuti a fissare il nulla, e Stiles sarebbe andato fuori di testa. 

Il sorriso un po’ imbarazzato di Laura Hale fu il primo che Stiles vide quella mattina mentre, per non fare entrare il freddo, apriva il portone rapidamente. 

La donna spinse in avanti Sophie, facendola entrare al suon di un tiepido «Salve Stiles», svestendola dal giubbotto, sempre con quella strana espressione sul volto, mentre la bimba guardava imperterrita verso il pavimento. 

Stiles ormai conosceva la bambina come le sue tasche, e quello che lei aveva adottato era certamente il comportamento di una persona pesantemente offesa.   
Il giovane Stilinski decise perciò di accucciarsi di fronte a lei, come faceva sempre quando doveva consolare o parlare faccia a faccia con un bambino, prendendo la manina tozza di Sophie tra le proprie e sorridendole con gentilezza. 

«Ehi, è successo qualcosa di brutto?» chiese in un sussurro, come se lui e la bambina stessero condividendo un segreto, con Laura che di fianco mostrava uno sguardo perplesso. 

Sophie annuì in silenzio. 

«Mi vuoi dire cosa?» continuò lui, sempre con tono molto cauto. Era difficile che i bambini si confidassero così apertamente, soprattutto con i genitori davanti. Per questo Stiles ogni volta che doveva farsi spiegare qualcosa da uno di loro, affrontava il tutto con i piedi di piombo. 

Sophie scosse la testa d’istinto, tirando su col naso, mentre una smorfia cupa si stava espandendo lentamente sul suo volto. 

«E’ da ieri sera che è così, prima di andare a dormire. Derek le ha letto il solito libro per dieci minuti circa, e poi se ne è tornato da noi in sala con uno sguardo afflitto, dicendo che Sophie l’ha letteralmente sbattuto fuori dalla camera. Non so dirti per quale motivo, onestamente. Io e Lucas abbiamo provato a parlarle ma niente. E come sai Derek non è uno loquace per natura» spiegò Laura, che nel frattempo si era chinata esattamente come Stiles verso sua figlia.

Stiles lasciò che il suo infallibile sesto senso facesse due più due. Era ovvio quale fosse il problema. C’era solo un libro che potesse sconvolgere Sophie così tanto e Stiles si sentì un pochino tradito dal comportamento di Derek, seppur non fosse in qualche modo diretto a lui. 

«Ho capito. Sophie, vuoi parlarne anche con la mamma, o prima lo dici a me e a lei lo spieghi quando ritorna pomeriggio?»

«Pomeriggio verrà Derek a prenderla, io non ci sono.» lo interruppe Laura guardando l’orologio e separandosi da sua figlia per avvicinarsi al portone con una fretta improvvisa. «Oddio è tardissimo! Devo andare Stiles, ho un appuntamento importantissimo, mandami un messaggio appena ti spiega cos’ha, per favore. Ciao!»

Laura corse via, e Stiles si ritrovò mano nella mano con Sophie, davanti all’enorme albero che aveva disperatamente bisogno di decorazioni, riflettendo sulle ultime parole di Laura: “Pomeriggio verrà Derek”.   
Il solo pensare che avrebbe rivisto Hale lo faceva deconcentrare dal problema principale del momento, ovvero quello di consolare Sophie che, nel frattempo, si era fatta distrarre dall’albero, fissandolo in maniera piuttosto adorante e dimenticandosi per qualche secondo il motivo della sua frustrazione.   
Stiles scosse la testa, con un pizzico di rabbia che iniziava ad accumularsi nel suo corpo, tutta indirizzata verso Derek, per la sua poca sensibilità, ma anche verso se stesso perché non era in grado di stabilire delle priorità.  
Derek era off limits al momento. Stiles doveva soltanto limitarsi a prendere la parte di Sophie e tirarle su il morale. 

«Ok, dato che tra un po’ arriveranno i tuoi amici, dovresti dirmi in fretta qual è il problema. Derek ti ha letto Harry Potter, vero? A che parte siete arrivati? Se non sbaglio siete all’inizio del settimo libro…»

Bastò il nome del suo libro preferito per far scoppiare letteralmente Sophie.  
Gli occhioni scuri le si riempirono di lacrime, contenute a fatica, tanto che molte scesero lungo le guance, inumidendole.   
Finalmente la bimba confessò il problema: «E’ per E-e-dvige. L’hanno…l’hanno c-colpita. A me p-piaceva così tanto!».  
Ma non riuscì a proseguire, la voce rotta dai singhiozzi. 

Stiles sentì di nuovo il campanello suonare, rumore che sovrastò con facilità il piagnucolare di Sophie.   
Sbuffò contrariato verso la porta, mentre nella sua testa viaggiavano insulti a rating giallo verso tutti i genitori, stavolta per il loro pessimo tempismo: tra coloro già arrivati erano presenti Boyd con Nuru, Jackson e Jacob, e persino Lydia, tornata da un meeting importantissimo, era riuscita a trovare del tempo per suo figlio, quest’ultimo abbastanza fiero del suo nuovo giocattolo che già ostentava in giro per la stanza, mostrandolo a chiunque gli capitasse a tiro con la sua solita spavalderia insopportabile. 

«Abbiamo già problemi? Così presto?» domandò Lydia con tono curioso, fissando Sophie finita in braccio a Stiles e ancora intenta a singhiozzare. 

Stiles annuì con rassegnazione e Boyd, poco di fianco, gli posò una mano sulla spalla in segno di comprensione. 

Se c’era qualcosa di certo in quella giornata, era che Stiles ne avrebbe dette quattro a Derek quel pomeriggio.  
E già che c’era, se trovava abbastanza coraggio e non sembrava troppo inopportuno, gli avrebbe chiesto di uscire insieme, tanto per istruirlo su quanto i bambini fossero sensibili. 

-

Stiles chiuse il portone dietro di se a doppia mandata, appoggiandosi contro di esso e mancando di poco una delle miriadi di schegge che spuntavano da quella superficie piuttosto antica.   
Il cielo era di un azzurro cristallino, così definito e intenso che sembrava fosse lui il responsabile di quel freddo secco e ormai invernale, e che comunque non si lasciava disturbare dai tiepidi raggi arancioni di un sole ormai prossimo a tramontare.   
Sophie, con le guance rosse come mele e la cuffia che continuava ad abbassarsi sugli occhi, guardò lo spettacolo della natura che si raffreddava, con la solita curiosità sincera che i bambini mostrano per tutto ciò che non conoscono.   
C’erano filamenti ghiacciati che si erano posati sugli alberi per decorarli e renderli forse anche un po’ spettrali; ragnatele gelide che a Stiles inquietavano ma che erano gli addobbi regalati niente meno che da madre Natura in persona.   
Il sole ora filtrava dai rami, rendendo quelle stesse ragnatele brillanti, e in un certo senso preziosi collier che adornavano il paesaggio con la stessa identica regalità data dalle luci di Natale che qualcuno vicino all’asilo già stava montando fuori di casa. 

«Ho fatto il test di Pottermore l’altro giorno!» Si animò Sophie ad un tratto, mentre si guardava in giro in maniera quasi febbrile, dato che era l’unica bimba rimasta ad aspettare qualcuno che la venisse a prendere, e nello specifico lo zio Derek. 

«Ah sì?» rispose Stiles mentre la sorreggeva in braccio, altrettanto impaziente per l’arrivo di Derek, anche se per motivi completamente diversi da Sophie. 

«Sono risultata Corvonero! Io credevo di essere una Grifondoro, ma direi che mi è andata alla grande comunque, no?» esclamò lei con tono drammatico e aspettandosi la stessa espressione sorpresa da Stiles. 

«Uh! Bene, mi fa molto piacere! In effetti tu sei una Corvonero perf-»

«E’ arrivato lo zio!» urlò Sophie all’improvviso, e gli occhi di Stiles balzarono verso la zona del parcheggio, dove una macchina scura si stava velocemente avvicinando da loro, prima di fermarsi.   
Derek scese dall’auto con la sua solita espressione corrucciata, l’immancabile completo di guanti, cuffia e sciarpa dei Grifondoro e regalando di nuovo una strana sensazione di calore nel petto di Stiles, così forte da farlo arrossire.   
Stiles tentò in tutti i modi di scacciare le farfalle che sbattevano le ali con forza nel suo stomaco, provocandogli dei brividi leggeri, e decise di concentrarsi sulla priorità del momento, ovvero dare Sophie in braccio allo zio, chiaramente senza creare contatto tra loro. 

Sophie saltò letteralmente da un uomo all’altro, abbracciando Derek con un’intensità tale da mostrare che il risentimento per la sera precedente, anche grazie al fatto di essere deduce da un gioco continuo di nove ore all’ asilo, era passato da un pezzo. 

Lei perdonava, Stiles no. 

Fu per quello che il figlio dello sceriffo, senza guardare Derek negli occhi e stranamente senza proferire parola, regalò uno scappellotto sulla cuffia dell’altro, il quale fu troppo sorpreso per rispondere, anche perché aveva Sophie tra le braccia e lasciò che le sue sopracciglia facessero il lavoro sporco, chiedendo in silenzio e corrucciandosi, quale fosse il problema. 

«Tu sai perché l’ho fatto!» sbottò Stiles, che maledizione, non riusciva a smettere di arrossire e nemmeno a sembrare arrabbiato.  
Forse le gote si erano colorate di rosso per il freddo, perché era ad una distanza dal volto di Derek abbastanza pericolosa: poteva notare persino qualche filo grigiastro sulla barba perfetta di Hale. 

«No. E’ per caso la tua indole di Serpe che ti porta a picchiare la gente senza motivo?» chiese Derek, con gli angoli delle labbra così all’ingiù che rasentavano il comico. Sembrava la copia sputata del Grumpy cat. 

«E’ la tua indole da Grifone che ti fa leggere la scena della morte di Edvige ad una bimba di quattro anni?» ribattè Stiles all’istante.   
Ottima prontezza di riflessi, si disse. 

Derek sembrò colpito davvero dalle parole dell’altro, abbassando lo sguardo con l’espressione di uno che sapeva esattamente di aver sbagliato.   
Fu Sophie, che in quel momento sembrava avere più giudizio degli adulti attorno a lei, a rompere il silenzio: «Non c’è bisogno di litigare! E poi credo che la soluzione migliore a questo è di farmi smettere di leggere il libro. Aspetterò di arrivare a dieci anni, così posso essere grande abbastanza per capirlo. E comunque Zio, io sapevo già leggere per conto mio, solo che mi piace come leggi tu. Sei bravo quasi quanto Stiles quando ci racconta le favole della buonanotte!» 

Sophie lasciò Stiles e Derek a bocca aperta, anche perché nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai aspettato un discorso così esaustivo da parte di una bimba di quattro anni. 

«Si ma non era necessario arrivare a quella scena. Anzi, ora che ci penso, non era necessario farle leggere l’intera saga! Ha solo quattro anni!»

«Non mi farò fare la morale da una Serpe!» sbottò Derek, e Stiles vide l’intensità nel suo sguardo mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Aveva preso la loro differenza di casa proprio a cuore, il che voleva dire che era un grandissimo fan, seppur anche per Stiles il tutto fosse abbastanza esagerato.

«Si vabbè, lasciamo perdere, il mio essere Serpeverde non centra nulla qui! Qualche volta dovrei mandarti qualche messaggio su come ci si comporta con i bambini, anche perché scusami ma ho molta più esperienza di te. Forse un incontro faccia a faccia sarebbe meglio» si lasciò sfuggire Stiles, abbastanza nervoso ma ehi, non era colpa sua. Voleva solo difendere Sophie, non litigare con Derek e invitarlo ad uscire nello stesso momento.   
Tutto sommato se l’era cavata. 

«Non hai il mio numero! E mi stavi invitando ad uscire per caso?» disse Derek con quello che per Stiles che lo stava osservando più di quanto volesse ammettere, sembrava una punta di imbarazzo. 

«Si invece. Me l’ha dato Cora. E no, non volevo invitarti ad uscire, è che sono più bravo a parole che con i messaggi. Forse vado ancora meglio davanti ad una tazza di caffè» rispose Stiles ormai parlando a ruota libera e senza nascondersi più.

Derek deglutì in maniera che Stiles non potè che definire nervosa, e si allontanò senza proferire parola, e sembrava che avesse ignorato volontariamente la proposta neanche troppo subliminale di Stiles.   
Stiles vide la manina di Sophie che gli faceva “ciao” dalla spalla dello zio. 

«Anch’io ho il tuo numero comunque.» disse Derek ad un certo punto, voltandosi circa a metà strada tra Stiles e la macchina. «Me l’ha dato tuo padre. E il caffè mi piace amaro, per tua informazione».

Stiles sgranò gli occhi, incredulo per la rivelazione, ma non ci fu tempo per rispondere. Derek mise in macchina Sophie all’instante e parti, lasciandosi Stiles alle spalle. 

-

15 dicembre 

I vetri delle finestre dell’asilo erano così pieni di adesivi a tematica natalizia, che era quasi impossibile poter distinguere il paesaggio fuori. Stiles li osservò con un pizzico di ansia, non potendola che definire accozzaglia senza senso di babbi natale, renne, fiocchi di neve e campanelle.   
Ai bambini invece piaceva da matti, chissà perché.   
Forse era un po’ il simbolo di quel disordine creativo che gli umani di età inferiore ai sei anni adorano, e che tutto sommato è sempre stato uno stile di vita anche di molti degli adulti.   
Il problema però al momento era un altro: l’idea di accendere lo stereo in una stanza piena di bambini iperattivi, ma grazie al cielo priva di giocattoli potenzialmente pericolosi, non era stata proprio da premio nobel, riflettè Stiles, intento a controllare che i pargoli non si uccidessero a vicenda mentre loro ballavano con matite e foglietti raffiguranti la renna Rudolph in mano. 

«Bimbi seduti! Non avete capito il significato di sottofondo musicale! Serve solo per avere un accompagnamento alle attività che si svolgono… occhiò Nuru con quelle matite che cavi gli occhi a qualcuno! Jacob non correre!»

Stiles sospirò, controllando i bimbi e contemporaneamente intento a sistemare uno dei batuffoli di cotone che teneva in mano sull’enorme poster raffigurante Babbo Natale che stava preparando: il pomeriggio all’asilo ormai era dedicato all’abbellimento delle stanze con tutte le decorazioni possibili e dell’albero con palline di plastica colorate, monete di cioccolato e spray a simulare la neve.   
I bambini pretendevano ogni anno di attaccare nastri dappertutto, accendere luci e appendere agrifogli all’entrata di tutte le porte, con Stiles che doveva prenderli in braccio ogni volta, non che fossero poi così pesanti. 

La cosa più divertente per Stiles era quella di poter gironzolare per l’asilo con il suo cappellino rosso di Babbo Natale - lo stesso che aveva comprato molti anni prima ad un mercatino con sua madre, e che ai tempi gli stava troppo largo - che lo aiutava, insieme alle canzoni, ad entrare ancora di più nello spirito natalizio.   
Tutto sommato era il suo momento preferito dell’anno, anche perché stranamente i bambini litigavano di meno e in generale erano più gestibili.   
Anche i rimproveri di Stiles sul fatto che Babbo Natale potesse non arrivare a casa di chi si comportava male, apparentemente facevano la loro parte alla grande.   
Stiles si guardò attorno, mentre i bambini cantavano “Jingle Bells” e finivano di colorare la loro renna: avevano fatto proprio un ottimo lavoro tutti insieme pensò, sorridendo placidamente. 

-

Quando Derek arrivò a prendere Sophie quel pomeriggio, parcheggiando la Toyota presa in prestito dal padre appena davanti al portone dell’asilo, Stiles capì che questa volta c’era sotto qualcosa di strano.   
Prima di tutto mancava la Camaro che lo stesso Derek amava ostentare, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, e soprattutto dall’auto sbucò fuori niente meno che Cora, la quale corse verso Sophie, afferrando sia la sua manina che quella di Stiles. 

«Ehi, ehi cosa c’è?» si difese Stiles preso alla sprovvista, ma ignorato dalla Hale.   
Il giovane Stilinski si trovò letteralmente lanciato di fianco a Sophie, la quale rideva di gusto, sui sedili posteriori. Ci mise qualche minuto per sistemarsi e chiedere che diamine stessero pianificando entrambi gli Hale presenti sui sedili anteriori. 

«Stiles non fare domande, devi venire a casa con noi. Sophie ti reclama, Laura e Lucas sono al lavoro e io devo uscire con Isaac tra qualche minuto. Dobbiamo ancora iniziare a sistemare l’albero e qualche decorazione in casa e quindi abbiamo pensato a te! Sentiti lusingato! E poi Derek non può farlo da solo, non è in grado!» rispose Cora con un entusiasmo che stupì Stiles, non abituato a tutta quella allegria da parte della ragazza. 

Stiles deglutì, ormai conscio che il resto della sua giornata sarebbe trascorso a casa Hale. 

«Va bene, ma la prossima volta ditemelo prima per favore. Devo sapermi organizzare in qualche modo, e poi non voglio piombare in casa così»  
«Avevi altri appuntamenti per caso?» lo interruppe la voce al limite dell’arrogante di Cora. 

«No, ma…»

«Allora sorridi e non farti scrupoli» che è era il modo più gentile e censurato – causa presenza di Sophie – che Cora aveva trovato per dire “non rompere le palle con i tuoi commenti idioti”. 

Stiles voltò lo sguardo verso Sophie, che in silenzio gli sorrideva contenta, e un po’ i suoi dubbi si sciolsero come neve.   
Passare un po’ di tempo con Derek era quello che voleva in fondo, anche se era trascorsa un’altra settimana dalla discussione che i due avevano avuto e, nonostante la palese richiesta implicita di un caffè fosse sempre presente tra loro, nessuno dei due aveva ancora compiuto il primo passo. 

Stiles poteva quasi sentire lo sguardo di Derek che, quando la macchina sostava ai semafori rossi, puntava verso di lui. Decise di ignorare la cosa il più possibile, preferendo invece concentrarsi sulle luminarie che le case attorno stavano ormai esibendo.   
C’erano impianti che mostravano luci rosse e verdi che si riflettevano su tutta la facciata della casa; fili di luce dorata sui balconi; enormi alberi già decorati con luminarie intermittenti che creavano un atmosfera al limite del magico, che permetteva al buio della notte di non calare completamente e in nessun angolo della città. 

Una canzone di natale, l’ennesima trasmessa dalla radio, si espanse nell’abitacolo, e Stiles, Cora e Sophie si trovarono a battere le mani con allegria a ritmo della musica, ignorando i grugniti di disappunto emessi da Derek.   
Arrivarono a casa con Derek che non si diede nemmeno la pena di aspettare gli altri, parcheggiando la macchina in garage e filandosela. 

«Andiamo Stiles!» lo trascinò Sophie, afferrandogli la mano per guidarlo verso l’entrata che collegava il garage alla sala principale, sorprendentemente vuota e anche piuttosto fredda. 

«Ciao Stiles, buon divertimento!» lo salutò Cora, rimasta fuori in attesa di Isaac. 

Stilinski agitò la mano libera di rimando, entrando finalmente nella casa confortevole che avrebbe dovuto aiutare a decorare.

-

Stiles poteva contare almeno una cinquantina di scatole, tutte stipate lungo i muri dei corridoi. Conoscendo il suo proverbiale essere imbranato, decise di guardare solo per terra, per evitare di inciampare contro qualcosa e creare doppio danno: sia farsi male lui, che rompere qualcosa.   
I contenitori erano di cartone, di plastica, enormi, piene di cianfrusaglie che nulla avevano a vedere le une con le altre e soprattutto zeppe di decorazioni di tutti i colori.   
C’erano boa dorati di carta, batuffoli di cotone, neve spray e soprattutto in una c’era un grande albero che una volta innalzato, sarebbe stato alto quanto quello presente all’asilo. 

«Beh, ma non potevate fare questo lavoro da soli? Io non capisco ancora cosa centro» domandò Stiles, dubbioso sul suo ruolo al momento.   
In fondo era solo l’insegnante di Sophie e quello che aveva una cotta stratosferica per Derek, ma ehi, non era uno degli Hale, non centrava nulla con la sistemazione delle decorazioni. 

«Tutta la mia famiglia lavora senza sosta almeno fino alla vigilia. Sono l’unico che rimane a casa in questi giorni, e Sophie ha espressamente chiesto di te» rispose Derek brusco, mentre iniziava ad estrarre le cianfrusaglie natalizie per posarle sul divano. 

Stiles si convinse che Sophie aveva captato il suo essere dubbioso, e per questo aveva preso a saltellargli davanti e in giro per la stanza, rischiando di cadere un paio di volte mentre canticchiava: «Dai Stiles, sarà divertente!»   
L’entusiasmo navigava nelle vene di quella bambina, e Stiles non ebbe il cuore di deluderla.   
«Va bene…» borbottò, ormai sconfitto. Erano due contro uno in fondo. Poi tutto sommato pensò che avrebbe trascorso un pomeriggio diverso e divertente, in compagnia di Derek, quindi non doveva minimamente lamentarsi. 

Il ragazzo si avvicinò a Derek per aiutarlo, beccandosi uno sguardo improvviso che gli rese le ginocchia più deboli.   
Derek aveva la capacità di ignorarlo un secondo, e quello dopo guardarlo negli occhi come se dietro alle sue iridi ambrate fossero deposti tutti i segreti del mondo, e questa cosa mandava Stiles completamente fuori di testa.

Qualche minuto dopo, Derek aprì di nuovo bocca: «Hai ancora la cuffia di Natale che indossavi all’asilo…» borbottò, con uno strano tono da prendi in giro e con l’angolo delle labbra che si alzò leggermente, a simulare un sorriso. 

«Oh» Stiles posò di fretta una mano sul cappello: era vero. Che figura…   
Un conto era presentarsi davanti ai genitori dei bambini così, e un altro era farsi vedere da Derek conciato come un pagliaccio. Va bene lo spirito natalizio, ma quello gli sembrava anche troppo. 

«Lo tolgo subito, sembro ridicolo così» sbottò Stiles boccheggiando per la vergogna, sfilandoselo di fretta. I capelli gli spararono in tutte le direzioni, e le pupille di Derek, che avevano osservato con attenzione la scena si allargarono di qualche millimetro, come notò Stiles con grossa sorpresa, impossibilitato a staccare gli occhi di dosso dall’altro.   
Quello sguardo aveva completamente bloccato Stiles sul posto.

Derek gli afferrò il polso subito, prima che potesse buttare la cuffia per terra:«Che fai? Non ti ho detto di toglierla. Tienila, ce l’ho anch’io nascosta tra queste scatole. A Sophie farà piacere vederci assomigliare agli elfi di Babbo Natale» borbottò imbarazzato, levando la presa all’istante, un po’ rosso in volto. 

«Sembriamo due pagliacci Derek» disse Stiles alzando gli occhi per simulare costernazione, seppur con pochissima convinzione, osservando Derek che cercava, e trovava la propria cuffia rossa col pon pon bianco.

«Non credo proprio. Ripeto a Sophie farà piacere»

E in quel momento Stiles venne quasi benedetto dal sorriso che Derek gli regalò, più simile ad un elfo di Babbo Natale di quanto non fosse mai stato.   
Era anche abbastanza tenero con quella cuffia di Natale, le labbra appena socchiuse che mostravano un paio di adorabili denti da coniglietto, e Stiles si affrettò ad indossare di nuovo la propria, guardando in basso per non essere travolto da sensazioni che non sapeva esattamente come spiegare.

Tutto sommato la cuffia non era poi così male, se piaceva così tanto a Derek…

«Mettiamoci al lavoro, abbiamo molto da fare e non voglio rubarti tutto il pomeriggio»

«No» Stiles contraddisse Derek all’istante. «Tutto sommato non è un problema per me…se Sophie si diverte mi diverto anch’io.»   
Stiles sapeva di mentire spudoratamente, dato che non era lì a casa di Derek solo per aiutare Sophie. Poco male, Babbo Natale l’avrebbe comunque perdonato per quella bugia.

I due ragazzi si misero di buona lena, estraendo tutte le decorazioni dalle scatole, per appendere le calze di lana che avevano trovato lungo il bordo del camino, con Sophie che invece sostituiva i tappeti normali, con quelli raffiguranti renne e paesaggi innevati. 

«Tieni molto a lei. Sono contento che Sophie abbia una famiglia unita, non è comune di questi tempi» constatò Stiles, indicando la bambina che ridacchiava, rotolandosi lungo quegli stessi tappeti. 

Stiles vide Derek che osservava la nipote con tanta purezza nello sguardo, che un po’ si sentì invidioso.   
Poi ripensò a qualche minuto prima, quando aveva sorpreso Derek a lanciare quello stesso sguardo anche a lui, e non potè che avvertire le fantomatiche farfalle ballare il mambo nel suo stomaco. «Sophie è arrivata quando meno ce lo aspettavamo. Laura ha avuto problemi da quel punto di vista, tanto che pensavamo non potesse mai…insomma, avere figli. E invece Sophie ha piacevolmente scombussolato i piani di tutti. Le voglio bene come se fosse sia mia figlia che mia sorella nello stesso momento, e mi piace tanto starle vicino e prendermi cura di lei quando sua madre non c’è.»

Era il discorso più sincero che Derek avesse mai intrapreso davanti a Stiles, che un po’ sentì una sensazione di intimità, mescolata al disagio che gli provocarono quelle parole. Come se Derek si fosse definitivamente aperto davanti a lui, e Stiles non fosse ancora completamente pronto. 

«Forse non dovevo dirti tutto questo…sono stato uno sciocco» disse Derek poco dopo, e Stiles capì che aveva mal interpretato il suo silenzio.   
«No! Ma scherzi, sono parole molto tenere quelle che hai detto e…secondo me sarai un ottimo padre Derek, quando toccherà a te.»  
La confessione di Stiles lasciò entrambi senza parole. 

«Woah! Ehm, suonava meno sconvolgente nella mia testa, davvero.» biascicò Stiles preso completamente alla sprovvista dalla sua stessa sincerità.  
Derek sbuffò, lasciando che un sorriso sincero, l’ennesimo, si posasse sul suo volto.   
Stiles poteva persino abituarsi a vederlo sorridere, e forse proprio quello sarebbe stato il regalo di Natale perfetto. 

«Mai quanto te. Non si è mai registrato un episodio di disturbo o di bullismo vero e proprio, da quando sei diventato insegnante. Vuol dire che ci sai fare con i bambini, ed è un gran pregio.»

Stiles dovette far finta di osservare Sophie con insistenza, per mascherare il rossore che le parole di Derek gli avevano suscitato. 

«Sei troppo gentile. Faccio solo quello che mi sembra giusto. Anche se il grosso del lavoro è compiuto da voi genitori o zii dato che siete voi i responsabili principali della loro educazione. E’ una sorta di win – win, più o meno»

Stiles ebbe come l’impressione che Derek si fosse avvicinato a lui: ora poteva sentire il contatto delle loro spalle che era piuttosto certo non ci fosse prima, e la vicinanza del suo respiro contro il collo marchiato di nei dello Stilinski.   
Se Stiles si fosse voltato, era piuttosto certo che sarebbero stati abbastanza vicini da baciarsi. 

«Zio! Stiles, muovetevi che siamo in ritardo!» la voce di Sophie interruppe il momento che i due ragazzi avevano instaurato, e Stiles si affrettò ad avvicinarsi alla bambina, con troppi pensieri che gli giravano in un cervello, che galleggiava ancora nel mare dei complimenti che Derek gli aveva regalato. 

-

Sbrogliare i fili luminosi era qualcosa che Stiles non avrebbe mai consigliato come attività di antistress: erano attorcigliati nella scatola con così tanta forza che Stiles per un attimo credette che ad annodarli fosse stato davvero il fantasma che vive nelle scatole o nelle tasche, lo stesso che imbroglia i fili degli auricolari. 

Nonostante quell’impedimento, in due ore circa erano riusciti a decorare tutta la sala con cura e precisione, l’atrio, il porticato davanti casa e avevano – con la forza bruta di Derek – impiantato al centro del salotto l’albero di natale, ancora spoglio e puro, col le foglie di pino che solleticavano piacevolmente la pelle di Stiles. 

«Zio ho fame! Voglio le mele caramellate» urlò Sophie, che da un bel pezzo aveva lasciato i lavori a Stiles e Derek, rimanendo in cucina a giocare con un paio di bambole che teneva sulla sedia. 

Stiles seppe che il suo cuore aveva appena mancato un battito.   
«Va bene. Una pausa ci può far bene, e Stiles tu se vuoi puoi anche andare. Non credo che andremo più avanti dopo…»

«Posso restare. Voglio restare. E mangiare le mele, se non è un problema» si affrettò a rispondere Stiles, deglutendo più volte per provare a scacciare il nodo in gola che il solo pronunciare le parole “mela caramellata”, gli aveva provocato.

Subito l’odore di zucchero fuso gli inebriò le narici: era proprio come se lo ricordava.   
Erano anni che non cucinava più questi dolci particolari, troppo avvolto da una sottospecie di nostalgia che gli pungeva la gola e lo stomaco.   
L’ultima volta che aveva gustato quella prelibatezza frequentava ancora le elementari, e sua madre stava bene. 

Derek tagliò le mele con accuratezza, cercando di non affettare le mani di Sophie che gli stava accanto, e Stiles decise di controllare lo zucchero, per evitare che non bruciasse.   
Dopo anni ancora ricordava la temperatura e il colore esatto che sua madre gli aveva insegnato. 

«Ecco. Lo zucchero è perfetto, potete intingere le mele» annunciò Stiles, facendosi da parte per lasciare spazio a Derek e Sophie.   
La bimba prese ad intingere le mele sorrette da uno stuzzicadenti gigante, permettendo al caramello di impregnarsi tutto sulla buccia.   
Stiles non aveva mai visto Sophie così entusiasta per qualcosa, tanto che non la smetteva di ridere ed agitarsi.   
Rivide il sé stesso di vent’anni prima, il bambino che caramellava la frutta come tradizione natalizia, che rideva in compagnia della propria famiglia e aspettava che Babbo Natale portasse i regali. 

Stiles non potè fare a meno di sorridere, mentre passava una mano velocemente sulla guancia, cercando di asciugarsi le lacrime prima che qualcuno tra Derek o Sophie notasse la sua tristezza. 

«Ehi!» il sussurro di Derek fu quasi impercettibile, ma colpì Stiles come una stilettata sul petto.   
La sua emozione era più reale allora, se anche gli altri l’avevano notata. 

«Sto bene, è che mi capitava di…insomma, con mia madre facevo lo stesso. Caramellavo la frutta, la aiutavo a preparare i biscotti di zenzero e, ehm…»

Stiles si voltò tossicchiando per scacciare quel maledetto nodo in gola che stava impressionando Sophie.

«Sophie, ma è vero che la recita di Natale sarà basata su Harry Potter?» si affrettò a cambiare discorso Derek, anche perché Sophie si stava spaventando nel vedere Stiles piangere. 

Lo stesso Stilinski colse la palla al balzo, voltandosi e asciugandosi di nuovo le lacrime, la bocca che simulava un sorriso comunque stanco. 

«Hai detto tutto a Derek? Sophie dovevi mantenere il segreto!» la rimproverò Stiles in maniera bonaria, ridacchiando e prendendo una delle mele già pronte per addentarla.   
Subito il dolciastro e l’aspro della mela e del caramello si fusero nella sua bocca, creando un sapore intriso di nostalgia e piacere nello stesso momento. 

«Vero, era una sorpresa! Non ne parliamo più!» ordinò Sophie, ora visibilmente più tranquilla e distratta dagli stuzzicadenti che si appiccicavano dappertutto a causa del caramello.

Derek si spostò di poco, posando fermamente e a sorpresa una mano sulla spalla di Stiles.  
«Ehi, mi dispiace per quello che ti è successo, davvero.» bisbigliò Hale con un tono davvero costernato.   
Stiles non si voltò, ma con quello che considerò tanto coraggio, posò la propria mano a coprire quella di Derek, il quale la strinse con dolcezza.   
«Grazie» sussurrò Stiles ancora piuttosto scosso da tutte quelle emozioni che il contatto, ma non solo, gli stava provocando. 

Proprio in quel momento la porta si aprì ed entrarono Lucas e Laura, esausti ma entusiasti nel vedere la loro bambina. Laura invitò Stiles a mangiare per ricambiare la gentilezza che il ragazzo aveva mostrato nell’aiutarli a decorare casa, ma lui rifiutò, sapendo che quella sera il padre non aveva il turno di notte e per questo contento di poter cenare con lui. 

«Grazie davvero Laura, ma ora forse è meglio che io vada.» rispose Stiles, salutando tutti con tanto piacere.   
Fu in quel momento che Derek decise di accompagnarlo in macchina. 

«E’ il minimo che io possa fare» borbottò, accompagnandolo fuori casa, senza che nessuno dei due si fosse tolto la cuffia di babbo Natale. 

«Ci vediamo!» salutò lui di fretta verso gli Hale, mentre entrava nella fantomatica Camaro di Derek. 

La prima impressione regalata da quella macchina era sicuramente quella di avere una vettura confortevole, pulita al limite del maniacale all’interno, e con un piacevole odore di muschio e menta che la pervadeva.   
Stiles amava la propria Jeep, ma quella Camaro era decisamente un sogno su quattro ruote.

Derek mise in moto, accendendo la radio e rimanendo il silenzio per il resto del viaggio.   
Ora le decorazioni di Natale erano decisamente più visibili al buio: luci lampeggianti che accompagnavano il percorso di Stiles e Derek portando vitalità in quelle strade solitamente anonime.   
Stiles lasciò che i brividi della vicinanza di Derek lo stordissero per bene; sapeva di sembrare un’adolescente alla prima cotta, ma non gli importava.   
L’unico problema era non rendersi troppo ridicolo davanti a Derek, anche perché Stiles, nonostante tutto, non sapeva cosa esattamente provasse l’Hale nei suoi confronti, sempre così criptico con le parole e spiazzante con i gesti. 

Solo quando la radio trasmise “Thinking Out Loud” Stiles capì che quell’atmosfera di attesa e di imbarazzo era completamente condivisa, perché Derek aveva tossicchiato più volte, lanciando di soppiatto sguardi a Stiles ogni volta che l’altro non guardava, e viceversa.  
Quando Stiles vide l’ombra di casa sua stagliarsi, non potè fare altro che maledire il tempo che era trascorso così in fretta.   
Anche se aveva passato un intero pomeriggio con Derek, Stiles voleva di più.   
Stilinski si voltò verso Derek, una volta parcheggiato davanti casa aspettando che lui dicesse qualcosa di simile a “ci vediamo”.   
Derek ricambiò l’espressione d’attesa e prese un profondo respiro, lo sguardo che andò a posarsi letteralmente contro quello di uno Stiles completamente ipnotizzato.   
«Sai quell’appuntamento davanti al caffè che mi avevi accennato settimana scorsa? Perché non attuarlo questa domenica?» borbottò quando la canzone di sottofondo ormai era terminata. 

«Non hai cene in famiglia o eventi particolari? Quello che si fa la domenica è stare in famiglia, no?» biascicò Stiles, tamburellando le dita contro il vetro, visibilmente nervoso. Nel suo cervello al momento volavano solo insulti: possibile che non potesse rispondere in maniera sincera una volta tanto? Possibile che dovesse sempre complicarsi la vita?

«Sì. Ma ormai non è nulla di nuovo. Sophie può giocare con i suoi cugini e… anch’io voglio divertirmi una volta ogni tanto.»

Stiles avvertì la particolare inflessione che la voce di Derek aveva acquistato alla parola “divertirmi”, e il fatto che il divertimento di Hale includesse in qualche modo anche Stiles era qualcosa di incredibile. «Va bene. Ok. Al bar Wolfin’? Vengo a prenderti io?» si trovò a blaterare di fretta, come se da un momento all’altro Derek potesse cambiare idea.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio con fare altezzoso:«Con quella Jeep scassata? No. Vengo io con la Camaro. Anche perché scommetto che ti piace da matti salirci»

Stiles sorrise leggermente. Chi era lui per non accettare una proposta così allettante?  
«Va bene. Ci vediamo domenica Derek e grazie per il passaggio…»

Stiles scese dalla macchina salutando Derek con una semplice mano alzata e piuttosto di fretta, cercando di contenere l’entusiasmo che la proposta gli aveva portato nel corpo. 

-

18 dicembre

Stiles entrò di soppiatto nel bar come mai aveva fatto da quando frequentava quel luogo. Lanciò una breve occhiata in zona bancone, rendendosi conto che Kira ed Erica erano troppo occupate a lavare i bicchieri per far caso al suo arrivo, il che era ottimo.   
Stiles si guardò intorno per un paio di secondi e notò che la zona più lontana dal bancone era vuota, il che era decisamente l’ideale per non dare troppo nell’occhio.   
Il giovane Stilinski afferrò Derek per la manica del giubbotto e lo trascinò di fretta contro i divanetti neri, sedendosi poi di fianco a lui. 

«Scusa ma conosco le bariste, e meno si accorgono della mia presenza qui con te e meglio è.»

Derek alzò un sopracciglio, con fare offeso. «Non vuoi farti vedere in giro con me per caso?»

Stiles si rese conto che le sue parole in effetti erano piuttosto fraintendibili e per quello si diede una manata sul volto. «Che idiota che sono. No, il fatto è che non voglio farmi troppo vedere con qualcuno, perché sono anni che mezza Beacon Hills tenta di togliermi il ruolo di Scapolo d’Oro. Visto mio padre oggi come ha reagito quando sei arrivato?»

Derek annuì. Ricordava chiaramente il modo in cui gli occhi di John si erano illuminati quando lui aveva suonato il campanello e Stiles lo aveva presentato come “l’amico col quale esco, per fare in modo che lo status di amico cambi”.  
Sembrava quasi più agitato Stilinski Senior che non il figlio.

«Va bene, ma speriamo che ci notino, altrimenti non verremo mai serviti.»

Derek e Stiles si tolsero gli accessori tipicamente invernali che per loro però erano anche un simbolo della loro passione smodata per Harry Potter, dato che a quanto pare entrambi tendevano ad uscire sempre indossando la sciarpa, i guanti o la cuffia di Serpeverde o Grifondoro. 

A Stiles non sfuggì lo sguardo di disgusto che Derek aveva mostrato quando si era levato la sciarpa, ma non poteva biasimarlo, dato che lui aveva fatto lo stesso.   
Volevano imparare a conoscersi, era palese che Stiles e Derek si piacessero a vicenda, ma l’avversione che avevano l’uno per la casa dell’altro era altrettanto evidente. 

«Sembriamo la rivisitazione della coppia “Draco - Harry”» ridacchiò Stiles, tanto per rompere il ghiaccio in attesa che il nuovo cameriere li notasse.

Derek gli lanciò uno sguardo stupito:«Draco e Harry non sono una coppia! L’ultima volta che ho controllato, Harry si è sposato con Ginny»

«Ah, Hale come sei ingenuo. In realtà c’è un palese sub text che indica come Harry e Draco siano in qualche modo attratti l’uno dall’altro! Guarda nel sesto libro come Harry sia ossessionato da Draco, e nel settimo Draco lo riconosce a villa Malfoy ma lo protegge!Vedi? Si amano!»

Derek alzò di poco le labbra e Stiles se ne accorse, avvertendo come la propria autostima stesse rapidamente crescendo. «Sei ridicolo» gli disse Derek, e Stiles venne attraversato completamente da una scarica di adrenalina, perché il tono che Derek aveva utilizzato era decisamente dolce, soffice e molto meno spigoloso del solito.   
Era come se dietro a quel “sei ridicolo” ci fosse nascosto un implicito “ma mi piaci lo stesso”.

Entrambi si tolsero il giubbotto, rimanendo stupiti dagli abiti che indossavano. 

«Non guardarmi così solo perché ho una maglietta a maniche corte! Sai che in questo locale il riscaldamento è alle stelle, maledizione!» 

«Non ti sto giudicando» lo interruppe Derek all’istante «è che non mi aspettavo di vederti con un abbigliamento estivo a metà dicembre…»

Stiles alzò le spalle, osservando finalmente l’abbigliamento di Derek: sembrava particolarmente curato, con la barba folta ma non troppo, i capelli tirati all’insù e una maglia con maniche particolari.   
Stiles prese le mani di Derek tra le proprie senza preavviso, notando che il capo d’abbigliamento terminasse con un buco nel quale Derek aveva infilato il pollice. 

«Ehi, è carina. Mi piace, ti sta bene. Stai bene» 

«Stai blaterando, di nuovo…» borbottò Derek, col volto diventato dello stesso colore della maglia, ma non intenzionato minimamente a lasciare la presa dalle mani di Stiles.  
Stilinski nel frattempo aveva messo in risalto dei muscoli sorprendenti, con quella maglietta corta, e per l’occasione aveva lasciato che un po’ di barbetta crescesse sotto il mento. 

«Scusami. Non me ne rendo conto. Oh, le mani! Oddio, scusa…»

Stiles separò il contatto con poca voglia, stringendosele contro le ginocchia, tanto per allontanare la tensione. 

Proprio in quel momento un ragazzino, che dimostrava a malapena sedici anni, si piazzò davanti a loro, con uno sguardo che scazzato era dir poco.   
Il giovane, che secondo la targhetta del nome faceva “Liam”, iniziò a parlare con una voce monotona e al limite dell’irritante.   
«Benvenuti al Wolfin’. Le bariste mandano i loro saluti. Per chi di voi due si chiama Stiles, il fatto di non aver salutato le proprietarie del bar all’entrata porta ad una spesa doppia quando sarà il momento di pagare. Ordini dall’alto, non prendetevela con me. Ah, e nel caso di rottura improvvisa delle acque da parte di Erica, la spesa sarà tripla. Cosa possiamo offrirvi?»

Stiles e Derek si fissarono con una certa tensione mista a divertimento per la presenza del ragazzo.   
«Per me un cappuccino alla cannella, per Derek un espresso senza zucchero» ordinò Stiles, e Liam si allontanò con un semplice cenno del capo. 

«Santo cielo che vitalità… ok, sai che sono una persona curiosissima. Posso farti una domanda Derek?»  
Stiles accompagnò la richiesta ad uno sguardo calcolatore e dolce allo stesso tempo, sapendo che Derek non poteva resistergli minimamente, «Volevo chiederti due cose da un po’ di tempo in effetti. Ehm, la prima è, c’è qualcosa che vuoi sapere di me? Se mi hai invitato ad uscire, è perché ho avuto un certo effetto su di te. E la seconda è, cosa fai esattamente durante il giorno? Hai un lavoro?»

Derek abbassò lo sguardo per non essere più ammaliato da quelle iridi color ambra che, a quanto Stiles aveva notato, stavano avendo un certo effetto su di lui «Mi hai incuriosito. E sei un Serpeverde tollerabile. E per quanto riguarda me, provo a scrivere qualcosa quando posso. Voglio diventare uno scrittore.»

Stiles rise, posando una mano sulla bocca per trattenersi, un po’ per l’ammirazione e un po’ perché capiva la passione di Derek verso il mondo magico, dato che era la stessa che provava lui « Oddio, ma l’appartenenza ad una casa è un vero e proprio metro di giudizio per te! Come mai sei così appassionato? Ed è ridicolo che te lo chieda io, però, insomma è strano trovare uno forse più fissato di me in questo senso! E sei uno scrittore, fico!»

Derek posò una mano sotto il mento, l’espressione di uno che stava riflettendo seriamente sulla risposta da dare: «E’ successo per caso. In realtà ho letto il primo libro perché l’avevo preso in prestito dalla biblioteca scolastica, e da lì è stata una spirale discendente. Ho persino i giochi per il pc.»

Lo sguardo di Stiles si illuminò.  
«Lascia perdere, ho perso la mia infanzia dietro a quel gioco. E pensa che ho terminato l’album con le figurine d’oro ne“la camera dei segreti” solo da poco. Non dirlo a nessuno però, non ne vado molto fiero…»

Derek aprì la bocca in un sorriso sincero e un po’ birichino: «Non lo dirò a nessuno, ma devi sapere che Cora ha finito quel gioco in due giorni. Con album di figurine magiche completato e tutto il resto. L’ho solo aiutata con Aragog e il basilisco, mia sorella è aracnofobica…»

Stiles sentì una vera e propria onda di comprensione nel petto, mista a nostalgia:«Quando mia madre ci ha lasciati, io e mio padre non abbiamo fatto altro che giocare a questo videogame sul pc per provare a distrarci in qualche modo, e quando siamo arrivati alla scena di Aragog sono saltato sulla sedia e sono letteralmente scappato dalla stanza. Aragog mi ha fatto diventare aracnofobico, praticamente…»

Derek sorrise, la mano che stava sospesa a metà tra la zuccheriera e quella di Stiles, con Stilinski che se ne accorse e anticipò l’altro, afferrandogliela proprio come aveva fatto qualche minuto prima.   
Derek aveva le mani leggermente più tozze e bollenti, a differenza delle sue lunghe e perennemente fredde.   
Questa volta però Derek non lasciò andare la presa, col pollice che andò ad accarezzare leggermente il dorso della mano di Stiles, spedendo piccoli brividi lungo la pelle di Stilinski. 

I due rimasero con le dita intrecciate anche quando Liam comparve con le ordinazioni.   
Derek tossicchiò, afferrando il caffè con la mano libera e sorseggiandone un po’.   
«C’è qualcosa che non ti ho detto. In realtà mi hanno regalato il videogioco di Harry Potter il giorno del mio compleanno, cioè il venticinque di ehm, questo mese. »

Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Scusa, non ho capito, il venticinque di questo mese è Natal…oh! Oh, Oh per tutti i Gorgosprizzi, tu compi gli anni a Natale? Ma è adorabile»   
Le gote di Stiles, un po’ per il calore del locale e del cappuccino, un po’ per il sorriso accennato di Derek, divennero dello stesso colore delle maglie che entrambi indossavano. 

Solo in quel momento si rese conto che il sottofondo musicale era cambiato, e che Erica e Kira li stavano fissando con fare zuccherino dal bancone.   
A quanto pare avevano preparato apposta per loro una playlist romantica con i fiocchi. 

Derek non sembrava essersene reso conto, proseguendo il loro discorso «Ma non è vero. Nascere a Natale è davvero odioso!»

«Ma non è per niente vero! Hai doppi regali! Insomma sei il figlio del sindaco, se non puoi godere di questi privilegi tu, non so chi possa!» si agitò Stiles, rischiando di rovesciarsi le ultime gocce di cappuccino addosso. 

Derek obiettò, spostandosi leggermente per evitare di essere sporcato.   
«Mi hanno fatto il doppio regalo fino ai dieci anni, poi con la scusa del”sei grande ormai” me ne sono beccato uno unico. Sono diciotto anni che va avanti così…»

La risposta di Stiles - che ad un certo punto del discorso si era trovato così vicino a Derek da rischiare seriamente di baciarlo, un po’ ipnotizzato dalle sue iridi verdi e un po’ intenerito dall’avversione di Derek per quel diventare grandi che prima o poi entrambi avrebbero dovuto affrontare - si bloccò all’istante. 

Malia Tate era entrata con una renna gigantesca tra le braccia, con un espressione stanca ma soddisfatta. 

«Buon Natale amici!» si annunciò, posando l’animale appena davanti all’entrata. 

Kira e Erica sobbalzarono all’istante, e Stiles non riuscì a trattenere una risata. Malia era completamente fuori di testa, ma Stiles non l’avrebbe cambiata per nulla al mondo. 

«Tu sei pazza…» esclamò Derek ad alta voce, incredulo per la bestia che la cugina aveva portato nel bar.   
Dopo il tacchino impagliato, adesso ci si metteva con la renna?

«Derek, ecco che fine avevi fatto! Sei scomparso dal pranzo domenicale degli Hale senza dirci niente! Un po’ come ho fatto io, ma ehi, avevo le mie buone ragioni! Ciao Stiles, alla fine vi siete decisi a mettervi insieme, vi tenete persino per mano…»

Stiles separò il contatto all’istante: non voleva essere messo così al centro dell’attenzione. Stilinski cercò di deviare il discorso su altro. «Ma non dirmi che quella è una renna vera…»

«No, questo è il bello! L’ho fatta io, ti piace! Con pelle ecologica e pelo…ehm, ecologico? Credo. Comunque sarà perfetta per gli eventi di Natale a Beacon Hills, lo zio Robert la pretende in piazza fino a Capodanno!»

«Tua cugina è fuori come un balcone, ma la adoro…» si lasciò sfuggire Stiles, che nel frattempo, aveva ri- afferrato la mano di Derek stavolta appoggiata sul divanetto, così da non farsi vedere. 

«E’ molto creativa e ha delle idee assurde. Per esempio mi ha chiesto se volevo essere Babbo Natale durante la festa dell’asilo. Ha detto che tu ne saresti contento.»

Stiles si illuminò all’istante e nonostante il palese coinvolgimento emotivo che lui sapeva Derek stesse provando nei suoi confronti, non potè non notare una vena di disperazione nel volto dell’Hale. Stiles sorrise, benedicendo Malia per le sue idee originali. 

«Tu Babbo Natale per i bambini? Questa si che è un’ottima idea!»


	3. Merry Christmas and Happy new Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, è passato un mese da Natale, e non mi sembra il momento di postare questa fic, MA, va completata, e io sono la solita ritardataria, quindi eccovela il 2 febbraio!  
> Se vi è piaciuta, lasciatemi un commento! Sono arrivata a ben 52 pagine con questa fic che credevo ne potesse prevedere massimo 25…  
> Alla prossima e Stay Tuned! Non dimenticatevi di dirmi se vi è piaciuta la fic! =)

20 Dicembre 

La stanza venne inondata, in maniera anche un po’ irruente, dal suono di una carola apparentemente natalizia, mascherata da brano indie rock.  
Stiles non se lo fece ripetere due volte, cogliendo l’invito musicale; era impossibile non schioccare le dita al ritmo delle campanelle, non quando si intersecavano alla perfezione col suono del basso.  
E chi se ne importava se stava offrendo uno spettacolo ridicolo a quelle cinque persone che lo fissavano, intenti ad ultimare le spese natalizie senza distrazioni o ragazzi che si muovevano in maniera patetica tra le corsie.  
Era più forte di lui. Quando i suoi pensieri si spargevano alla rinfusa nella sua testa, così tanti e così ingarbugliati da avere paura che prima o poi la sua massa grigia potesse esplodere, Stiles ballava per provare a calmarsi.  
Persino quando si trovava in pubblico. 

Era nel centro commerciale più esclusivo dell’intera Beacon County, alla disperata ricerca di un regalo per Derek che l’ Hale potesse in qualche modo apprezzare, nonostante il suo essere restio a mostrare i suoi veri sentimenti.  
Ogni volta che Derek faceva capolino nella sua mente – cioè più o meno ogni mezz’ora – Stiles estraeva il cellulare per rileggere i messaggi che si erano scambiati negli ultimi due giorni, ovvero il più palese concentrato di dolcezza e forse pateticità che si potesse immaginare. 

Avevano iniziato dopo l’appuntamento al Wolfin’, e avevano proseguito fino alle due della mattina del giorno dopo, entrambi più simili a due adolescenti che non agli uomini adulti che millantavano di essere.  
Il sorriso si fece spazio sul viso di Stiles, che da un paio di giorni aveva un’espressione fissa sul volto e generalmente persa nel vuoto, per colpa delle sensazioni di calore che avvertiva nel petto, riconducibili solo alla presenza, sempre più costante, di Derek nella sua vita…  
Era assurdo pensare a come solo un mese prima, fosse quasi stato allergico all’amore.

Un pugno sul braccio lo riscosse da quella nuvola sulla quale la sua mente viaggiava incontrollata, senza possibilità di frenare. 

«Hey Stilinski vuoi tornare sulla terra per l’amor del cielo?»

Stiles sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, voltandosi verso chi l’aveva appena colpito: avere Malia Tate come amica aveva chiaramente i suoi pregi e difetti. Tra i primi c’erano le pazzie e le innumerevoli risate, che ogni tanto servivano a rallegrarlo, e tra i difetti era impossibile non notare l’irruenza che ormai era un tratto caratteristico della Tate. 

La stessa Malia, che gli schiaffò sotto il naso senza preavviso, l’oggetto più orrido che Stiles avesse mai avuto la sfortuna di vedere:«Ti piace la palla di vetro con Aragog all’interno? C’è la neve e ci sono le ragnatele che si muovono se le agiti! C’è anche la versione col Basilisco con gli occhi accecanti e il piccione rosso del Preside che se premi un pulsante muore tra le fiamme! Solo che dopo che l’hai ucciso non può più tornare, naturalmente…Stiles perché mi guardi così? Credevo potesse interessarti come regalo!»

L’espressione sul volto di Stiles era la stessa di uno che aveva appena inghiottito un mix letale di aglio e limone, e ad osservarlo meglio, era persino impallidito. 

«Primo, Fanny non è un piccione, ma una fenice e credimi Malia, c’è differenza. Secondo, toglimi quello schifo da sotto gli occhi! Non posso comprargli quella roba! E poi come ti salta in mente che io possa solo toccarla!»

Grazie al cielo Cora e Isaac si avvicinarono a loro nel momento migliore, bloccando sul nascere una probabile isteria di Stiles.

«Beh Malia, complimenti! Siamo in un negozio che vende modellini di presepi in movimento, oggettistica rara, profumi e candele e sei riuscita a trovare l’unico elemento horror che avessero in commercio…vieni con me Stiles, forse posso aiutarti io»

Stiles annuì alle parole di Cora, con l’intenzione di evitare il più possibile di fissare il mostro che Malia aveva tra le mani, e che aveva deciso di comprare. 

Stiles, Cora e Isaac si guardarono intorno con la massima attenzione: doveva pur esserci qualcosa che a Derek potesse interessare, no?

«Voglio regalargli qualcosa legato ad Harry Potter, ovviamente. E’ stato il primo motivo di legame tra noi» confidò Stiles agli amici. Era palese che il suo primo dono natalizio per Derek fosse qualcosa legato ad una delle saghe più importanti degli ultimi anni, la stessa che li aveva uniti, solo che doveva trovare davvero qualcosa di particolare o caratteristico: certamente non il simbolo dei doni della morte, che ormai era possibile trovare dovunque. 

«Uhm, ho una strana sensazione di dejavù. Derek ha detto lo stesso ieri» borbottò Isaac verso il nulla, allontanandosi. Era un tipo particolare Isaac Lahey. fissato con le sciarpe tanto da indossarne ben tre in quel momento. 

Stiles venne catturato all’istante dalle parole dell’amico e non potè far altro che fissarlo con curiosità:«Cosa intendi?»  
Al suo sguardo non sfuggì minimamente l’espressione vincente di Cora. 

«Oh sì, storia lunga ma breve: prima Derek ha girovagato per casa come un ossesso, ha trascinato me e Isaac in giro per negozi, colto da un raptus di follia e poi…beh non mi sembra che abbia acquistato qualcosa. O almeno, l’ho visto salire in camera sua con la stessa espressione che potresti vedere ad un funerale. Era molto frustrato, e temo che non ti abbia comprato niente»

Stiles udì una strana sfumatura sadica nel tono di voce dell’amica, che non faceva presagire nulla di buono. Era come se Cora si divertisse a vedere Derek soffrire e affaccendarsi nelle situazioni senza riuscire a cavarsela, il che lo portò a legarsi ancora di più all’Hale, mosso da una sorta di compassione. 

Stiles tornò nel reparto precedente, ignorando sia Cora e Isaac che ad un certo momento avevano preso dal nulla a sbaciucchiarsi e a regalarsi effusioni, sia Malia e il suo sacchetto di plastica, probabilmente contenente Aragog, per dedicarsi all’esplorazione solitaria degli scaffali.  
Doveva esserci qualcosa che poteva interessare a Derek, per forza…  
E poi la vide. 

Splendente, di argento con un piccolo rubino brillante incastonato nell’elsa, grande quanto un pugnale.  
La spada di Grifondoro in formato ridotto stava davanti a Stiles, ferma e impettita, sembrando quasi che gli urlasse “comprami”.

«Cora?» urlò Stiles, preso dall’entusiasmo, gli occhi che si riflettevano nel vetro della teca che la conteneva.  
Stiles abbassò lo sguardo: costava centocinquanta dollari.  
Chi se ne fregava del prezzo, l’avrebbe comprata anche se fosse costata cinquecento. In fondo era la fottutissima spada di Grifondoro, no? Anche un Serpeverde come lui poteva rendersi conto di quanto fosse interessante possederne la riproduzione in miniatura. 

Cora e Isaac si affrettarono verso di lui con fare spaventato: Stiles non si era reso minimamente conto del tono che aveva usato per chiamarla. 

«Stai bene? E’ successo qualcosa?» disse Cora, fissando Stiles incuriosita. 

«Hai mai visto qualcosa del genere in camera di tuo fratello?» rispose Stiles, puntando il dito e lo sguardo contro la teca, le iridi che scintillavano in un certo senso. 

«No, mai. Vuoi regalargli un pugnale per il compleanno? Stiles è ridicolo, non siamo mica nel Far West o cose del genere…»

Stiles roteò lo sguardo: era possibile che Cora fosse così ignorante in materia di Harry Potter?«E’ la spada di Grifondoro quella, cara mia. E per Derek sarà un regalo incredibile…»

Malia sopraggiunse proprio in quell’istante, sempre con la busta che conteneva il potenziale Aragog tra le mani, dalla quale Stiles premurò di spostarsi. 

«Io gli avrei regalato un semplice dopobarba. Immagina l’odore che potrebbe avere la prossima volta che ci piazzi le tue deliziose labbra sopra. E’ un win - win per te, no?»

Stiles si voltò all’istante verso Malia, completamente sconvolto: «Non ti ho mai sentita fare un discorso che avesse una minima parvenza di accenno alla materia sessuale! Chi sei tu e che ne hai fatto di Malia?»

Malia sbuffò. «Primo, vengo dal reparto igiene e per questo ho avuto la brillante idea, e secondo, solo perché non ho impulsi sessuali non vuol dire che non posso immaginare gli altri ad averceli. Non sono così stupida eh?» terminò, con il miglior sorriso sadico del suo repertorio. 

«Ok…ehm, quindi io comprerei la spada e il dopobarba, perché l’idea di Malia non è per nulla male, per una volta» si intromise Cora, tentando di spezzare in qualche modo l’atmosfera imbarazzata che si era venuta a creare. 

La cosa che più stupì Stiles, una volta uscito dal negozio con due sacchetti tra le mani, era il fatto di aver dato ragione a Malia forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, ed essere sicuro di aver compiuto la scelta giusta

-

22 dicembre 

Tutti gli Hale erano presenti all’asilo, così tanti che probabilmente l’intera sala non sarebbe riuscita a contenerli.  
In fondo dovevano starci anche le decorazioni, l’impalcatura per la recita e tutta la scenografia, e soprattutto i parenti degli altri bimbi.  
Lydia Martin stava al centro della sala, seduta su una delle decine di sedie di plastica, fiera e impettita come una regina sul trono. Accanto a lei Jackson stava sistemando la propria telecamera sul treppiedi, ignorando gli sbuffi di chi gli stava di fianco e soprattutto dietro.  
Stiles sbirciò dalla porta che collegava la stanza della nanna a quella dove si sarebbe svolta la recita a tematica Harry Potter, con un crescente senso di agitazione.  
Il ragazzo notò Lydia e la salutò velocemente, lanciò un cenno rapido a Jackson e poi vide gli Hale con Isaac che stavano agitando freneticamente la mano, tranne lo stesso Lahey che preferiva tenere le braccia incrociate, con le dita che giocavano con uno dei bordi di una delle sue tre o quattro sciarpe.  
Vicino a loro stavano Melissa McCall e suo padre, entrambi intenti ad attirare la sua attenzione per salutarlo.  
Stiles ricambiò il cenno, con un’alzata di pollici.  
Malia era appena dietro, vicino ad una Erica che sembrava alquanto sofferente e un Boyd che era sicuro di una rottura delle acque a breve. Accanto a loro, piuttosto a sorpresa, Stiles vide Kira, che per salutarlo, lanciò una manata in faccia a Malia, e per scusarsi con lei, si spostò di un passo indietro, il giusto per pestare un piede a Theo, il figlio del macellaio che la fissò con uno sguardo che fece persino impallidire Stiles. 

Una manina tozza lo riscosse dai propri pensieri e Stiles chiuse la porta per dedicarsi finalmente ai bambini.  
La recita era ormai alle porte e quello che era stato fatto doveva bastare. Era dalla prima settimana di dicembre che la provavano, e Stiles sperò che i bambini la ricordassero a menadito.  
Sophie era accanto a lui col mantello, gli occhialini e una sciarpa di Grifondoro che Derek le aveva comprato per l’occasione, guardando Stiles come se si stesse dimenticando qualcosa di fondamentale. 

Stiles sorrise leggermente, inginocchiandosi per parlare con la bimba a quattrocchi:«Guarda come sei bella Sophie! La perfetta Harry Potter, non potevamo chiedere di meglio!»

Sophie alzò lo sguardo come spesso Stiles aveva visto fare a Laura, il che voleva dire che non era per nulla convinta delle parole dell’altro. 

«Scusa Stiles, non ti sembra che manchi qualcosa?»

Un leggero colpo di tosse fece alzare lo sguardo del giovane Stilinski: Derek, che si era offerto di aiutarlo da quella mattina con le preparazioni e i vestiti per i bimbi, battè un dito contro un angolo della propria fronte. 

«Non capisco cosa vuoi dire? Non manca nulla…»

«La cicatrice!» sbottarono Derek e Sophie all’unisono, facendo cadere Stiles definitivamente per terra.  
Come poteva dimenticare il tratto caratteristico di Harry, il protagonista della saga che più amava?

«Dimmelo, sono un idiota. Anzi non di fronte ai bambini, anche se sarebbero d’accordo con te…» borbottò Stiles a Derek, mentre prendeva una matita rosso scuro che gli aveva prestato Laura per truccare la figlia. Derek gli si avvicinò con uno sguardo piuttosto languido, avvicinandosi all’orecchio dell’altro. 

«Avrò tutto il tempo per dirtelo più tardi, non preoccuparti…» sussurrò con voce bassa e quasi roca, e Stiles dovette quasi spintonarlo via per calmarsi. Come gli veniva in mente di sedurlo così davanti a venti bambini? Era pazzo per caso?

Stiles cercò di non pensare a Derek o alle sue parole, seppur ce l’avesse sempre di fianco, intento a controllare che tutti i bambini fossero vestiti perfettamente e fosse tutto a posto.  
La cura che Derek ci metteva nel far funzionare la recita, lo sguardo che Derek riservava a tutti i bimbi preoccupati, e le parole che usava per consolarli, brevi ma efficaci, resero tutto il sistema di organi interni di Stiles una vera e propria poltiglia.  
E fu quando lanciò un semi sorriso a Nuru, scompigliandole i capelli già folti, così da assomigliare di più a Hermione, che Stiles si convinse di essersi completamente innamorato di lui. 

Decise di ricambiare il favore di prima, avvicinandosi a lui mentre posava un po’ di cerone sul volto di Jacob, e sussurrandogli nell’orecchio, con voce decisamente meno sexy e più sincera «Tutta questa cura che mostri con i bimbi è meravigliosa, Derek. Sai cosa vuol dire questo? Che sarai perfetto con i nostri, di bambini…»

Stiles si allontanò quanto bastava per notare la reazione di Derek: aveva le pupille completamente dilatate e le gote letteralmente in fiamme. 

«Ha fatto effetto. Bene, proprio quello che volevo» ribattè Stiles, sorridendo.

Derek rimase immobile sul posto, finchè non si ricordò che di lì a una trentina di minuti sarebbe dovuto entrare in scena vestito da Babbo Natale. 

«Credo sia meglio che io vada. Voglio vestirmi ora così poi posso vedere la recita in…uhm, pace.»

Derek schizzò via, beccandosi gli applausi di metà sala, che credeva che la recita stesse per iniziare. 

Stiles ridacchiò, prima di radunare i bambini tutti accanto a lui.  
«Siete pronti ad entrare in scena? Non vergognatevi dei vostri genitori presenti, tranquilli bimbi, sono venuti per farvi un grosso applauso. Sarete meravigliosi, lo so. Buona fortuna. Che non è qualcosa che si dice generalmente prima di andare in scena, ma ehi, siete bimbi quindi avrete la possibilità di abusare l’uso dell’altra parola, che in realtà è una parolaccia, più avanti nella vostra vita. Uh, sto straparlando. Ehm, ok è’ ora di andare! Forza!»  
Stiles fissò tutti i bimbi negli occhi, uno per volta, cercando di rassicurarli il più possibile, e nel mentre cercare di calmare anche se stesso. 

\- 

Stiles aveva sempre avuto un timore sottile nell’essere davanti a tutti. Preferiva sempre lavorare dietro le quinte, non avere le luci della ribalta puntate addosso.  
Sapeva che lui non doveva fare nulla se non leggere su un foglio per suggerire ai bambini, eppure stava comunque tremando. 

Stiles prese un grosso respiro, entrando nella sala occupata dai genitori e notando per prima Laura Hale, che gli alzò il pollice in segno di incoraggiamento.  
Il resto del pubblico si confondeva, e Stiles preferì fissarsi su un unico punto – sempre Laura – così come spesso sua madre gli aveva suggerito.  
Ora che ci faceva caso, dietro Laura, suo padre e Melissa gli sorrisero di nuovo. Lui con ancora addosso la divisa di sceriffo. 

Fu quello il vero tonico per Stiles, che si sentì pronto per partire con la recita. 

«Salve a tutti genitori e benvenuti alla recita di Natale di quest’anno, che ho deciso sarà molto particolare. Infatti sarà ambientata nel mondo di Harry Potter, una saga che io ho sempre amato. Spero che capiate che qualche errore da parte dei nostri bimbi ci possa stare, hanno imparato molte cose e non sono esattamente professionisti. Grazie per l’attenzione e buon divertimento!»

Stiles si schiarì la gola, ponendosi di lato alla scenografia, che era rappresentata da una panchina lunga di legno, sullo sfondo della famosa Sala Grande nel periodo natalizio.  
La neve stava sospesa in aria, e appena dietro alle altre tavolate si potevano notare dodici alberi di Natale giganteschi e decorati in maniera sublime. 

Ci furono solo pochi secondi di silenzio, e poi Sophie, Nuru e Steven – un bambino dai capelli rossicci, perfetto per interpretare Ron Weasley, entrarono in scena senza guardarsi in giro, ma con evidente imbarazzo, sedendosi sulla panca e aspettando il via di Stiles. 

La voce di Stilinski iniziò a narrare. 

Era a malapena metà dicembre nella scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, eppure gli studenti, ancora sommersi di compiti, già sognavano le vacanze, nelle quali si sarebbero potuti divertire nell’attesa dei regali e della comparsa di Babbo Natale.  
Ma un’oscura minaccia si sta per palesare, e il Natale può essere in pericolo! 

Nuru si sporse per aprire il libro, fissando le pagine con un apparente interesse, proprio come avrebbe fatto Hermione, mentre Steven- Ron estrasse dalla tasca un mini set di scacchi.

«Hey Harr-Harry! Ti va di giocare con me a scacchi?» domandò con voce tremante, mentre anche gli altri bambini si avvicinavano appena Steven- Ron aveva pronunciato la parola scacchi. 

«Sì gioca, Harry! Mi divetto tanto a vedetti peddere…no, viccere!» disse con entusiasmo zelante Ross, un bimbo un po’ in carne che interpretava Neville. 

Il pubblico ridacchiò, e Stiles con loro. 

«Hemmone non gioca, non è capace!» ridacchiò Sammy, un bimbetto allampanato e biondino che interpretava niente meno che Draco Malfoy. 

«Cetto che so giocare! Ma non mi piacciono questo tipo di cacchi!» sbottò Nuru con fare irritato, e il pubblico apprezzò così tanto da scatenare un applauso spontaneo. 

Lara e Bonnie, che a loro volta rappresentavano Calì e Lavanda, iniziarono ad intonare un “gioca, gioca, gioca”, seguiti da Zac – Ernie MacMillan e Soraya – Padma Patil. 

«Volete smettere di urlare? Mi fa male la cicatrice!» urlò Sophie - Harry ad un certo punto, alzandosi e avvicinandosi al pubblico con uno sguardo perfettamente sofferente. 

«Questo vuol dire solo una cosa… Voldemort è nei paraggi e siamo tutti in pericolo!»

Stiles si avvicinò al microfono posto davanti al palchetto – seppur inutile dato che i bambini non erano presi da quel timore che rendeva la loro voce sottile. 

E proprio in quel momento, come se Harry l’avesse in un certo senso evocato, Voldemort apparve, in tutta la sua “cattiva cattiveria”!

Jacob fece la sua entrata in scena, a passo lento e con un’espressione furba e maligna sul volto. Persino Stiles era rimasto inquietato da quanto fosse evidente la cattiveria – seppur finta - del bimbo. 

«Bene bene… e quindi il periodo dell’anno dove la gioia divampa è arrivato, vero? Che noia tutti questi bimbi che ridono e giocano. Che orrore. Non è divertente, per me»  
Jacob sibilò l’ultima parola, tanto che l’intera sala scoppiò in un applauso fragoroso, Lydia fischiò entusiasta e Jackson urlò «Sì! Questo è il mio ragazzo!»  
Stiles rimase a bocca aperta: nelle prove sembrava sempre svogliato e non interessato ad imparare la parte, eppure ora, nel momento della verità, era stato il migliore di tutti. 

«Ho deciso! Getterò un incantesimo che cancellerà dalle vostre menti la parola Natale! Non ricorderete più niente e sarete sommersi dalla tristezza! Oblivion Natale!»

Jacob - Voldemort agitò la bacchetta con gusto, e gli altri bimbi simularono una perfetta espressione spaventata.  
Laura Hale sobbalzò dalle file posteriori, completamente rapita dalla recita, che seppur orchestrata da bambini, stava rivelandosi davvero ben fatta.  
Stiles si spostò, salendo sul palco e cambiando la scenografia, mentre i bimbi rimanevano immobili, in una specie di “mannequin challenge” natalizia. 

Appena Stiles si spostò, Sophie si mosse per prima, prendendo la parola, con gli altri bimbi che come lei si sbloccarono.  
«Voldemort! Perché sei qui? E’ tutto triste ora, la sala è più buia, più scura…»

«E’ come il mondo che troverete la fuori! Un mondo di sofferenza e di tristezza, nel quale io trovo soddisfazione! Ah ahah! Siete finiti bimbi di Hogwarts!»

E proprio quando Voldemort sembrava avere la situazione in pugno, ecco che da un angolo apparve una luce speciale…  
Babbo Natale era arrivato fino a Hogwarts!

Da un angolo della scenografia infatti, qualcuno con una tuta larga e rossa, e la barba lunga, bianca e riccioluta apparve a passi lunghi e risoluti. 

«Ho ho ho! Eccomi qui, Babbo Natale è pronto a portarvi i regali!» 

Sophie e gli altri bambini si voltarono, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa ed emozionati per la presenza di Babbo Natale. 

Tutti si diressero verso di lui, ignorando Stiles che intimava loro di tornare al posto, dato che la recita non era ancora finita, il tutto mentre i genitori si sbellicavano dalle risate. 

Nuru fu la prima, a sorpresa, a riprendere il proprio personaggio, mostrando un volto stupito e fissando Babbo Natale con spavento. 

«Chi tei?»

Babbo Natale – Derek capì che i bimbi avevano ripreso a “recitare”, e per questo approfittò subito del momento: «Non sai chi sono? Sono Babbo Natale e sono qui per portare i regali a tutti voi bimbi!»

«Non è vero! Lui è un mostro!» urlò Voldemort – Jacob, indicando Babbo Natale con leggera strafottenza. 

«Non sono un mostro! Sono tutto ciò che i bambini aspettano a Natale! Non fatevi imbrogliare da Voldemort!» esclamò Derek, con molta più intensità di quanta se ne potesse aspettare da lui. 

«Cos’è il Natale, non capisco…» borbottò Steven – Ron, simulando uno sguardo stupito. 

«E’ il momento nel quale vi riunite con la vostra famiglia, aprite i regali, giocate, guardate la neve che scende dal cielo, le luci che illuminano le strade e il profumo di zenzero dappertutto; è quel momento in cui il mondo diventa un posto migliore per tutti, grandi e piccini! Non lasciate che la negatività, il dubbio e la malignità vi porti via la capacità di divertirvi e di sognare!» disse Derek, avanzando di un passo e piazzandosi esattamente al centro del palco, strappando un lungo applauso agli spettatori, e uno sguardo sconvolto da parte di Stiles, che non ricordava di aver mai scritto nulla di simile nel suo copione. 

Quel discorso, improvvisato ma sorprendentemente intenso, sembrò riscuotere i bambini, che corsero verso babbo Natale con gioia e finalmente lasciando che un sorriso si posasse sul loro volto. 

«E’ finità per te Voldemort, è arrivato il momento di diventare semplicemente Tom Riddle, il bambino buono che saresti dovuto essere!»

E mentre babbo natale agitava la mano, Jacob – Voldemort si nascondeva di lato, girando le spalle e tirando fuori dalla tasca una salvietta imbevuta, così da togliere in un solo gesto il trucco di Voldemort. 

E fu così che la genuinità che il Natale porta ogni anno con sè, ammorbidì persino il cuore duro del mago più cattivo di tutti 

Il bimbo simulò un sorriso, avvicinandosi a Babbo Natale per abbracciarlo, terminando così la recita. 

I genitori si alzarono in piedi, applaudendo con vigore. Molti di loro urlarono persino “bravissimi”, e Jackson non smise di gridare «Jacob man of the match! Jacob MVP! Mio figlio ha un futuro assicurato come attore!»

Stiles sapeva che non poteva ideare un’opera da portare a Broadway, eppure era comunque soddisfatto di come avevano recitato i bambini.  
Il giovane maestro salì sul palchetto, esattamente accanto a Babbo Natale, sciogliendosi quando incontrò le iridi del ragazzo che amava. 

«Bravo Derek, ottimo lavoro…» sussurrò lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, mentre il pubblico non smetteva di applaudire. 

-

24 dicembre 

Stiles aveva sempre amato i cori gospel: sentire quelle voci unite in un’armonia perfetta, gli faceva venire la pelle d’oca come poche cose nella vita.  
Non si vergognava a dire che amava chiudere gli occhi e ascoltare quella melodia, muovendo semplicemente la testa e dimenticando di dove si trovasse, ovvero nella chiesa di Beacon Hills per il concerto notturno che spesso il pastore principale della comunità organizzava. 

Stiles non era per niente praticante e tendeva a vivere una vita con più idee filosofiche che religiose, però la musica di Natale, anche quella palesemente più cristiana che popolare, lo faceva stare bene, e il suo essere al limite dell’ateo veniva messo da parte, solo per la musica.  
Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, dondolandosi avanti e indietro, trasportato dalle note e intento a sussurrare le parole tra sé e sé, quando qualcuno gli battè leggermente la mano sulla spalla.  
Stiles aprì gli occhi di scatto, e il suo stomaco divenne bollente all’istante.  
Derek lo stava fissando con un sorriso appena accennato, gli occhi verdi che brillavano e il solito combo di sciarpa, cuffia e guanti di Grifondoro. 

«Ehi! Che bello vederti Derek!» gli bisbigliò Stiles, avvicinandosi solo un poco verso di lui. 

Stiles abbassò la mano, andando a cercare e afferrare quella di Derek, mentre alla musica venivano sostituiti gli applausi. 

«E’ l’ultima canzone, poi dobbiamo andare. Stiles perché non inviti Derek a casa nostra e gli offri quella splendida cioccolata zenzero e arancia che sai fare così bene?» borbottò Melissa accanto a loro, con un sorrisetto furbo e con un tono neutrale. 

Tutti e quattro i presenti in quel banco, sapevano che se Derek avesse varcato la porta di casa Stilinski, non sarebbe uscito tanto presto.

«Non c’è bisogno, Derek è stanco, è la vigilia di Natale, no? Vuoi passarla con la tua famiglia, lo capisco…» Stiles interruppe la proposta di Melissa con un volto paonazzo e una voce che di risoluto aveva ben poco. Dio solo sapeva quanto volesse portare Derek a casa eh..ehm, censurarsi perché in quel momento doveva mantenere pensieri casti. 

«Esattamente. Ecco perché accetto l’invito. Una cioccolata mi farebbe davvero piacere ora…» rispose Derek con nonchalance, e Stiles si fermò sul posto, la mano dell’altro che gli stringeva più forte la sua. Questo era stato davvero inaspettato.

«Oh, io credevo che tu fossi stanchissimo e non volessi. Insomma, che non ti interessasse passare almeno una parte della vigilia con me»

«Stai facendo tutto tu Stiles. Io non ho mai detto nulla del genere. Anzi, passare la notte di Natale con te era definitivamente nei miei piani»

Stiles si voltò all’istante verso suo padre, come se necessitasse una sorta di approvazione da lui, quando in realtà non ce n’era bisogno. 

«Filate a casa.» ordinò lui, e Stiles e Derek non se lo fecero ripetere di nuovo. 

-

L’unica cosa che Stiles si permise di fare era scontrare le loro spalle, camminare vicinissimo a Derek e a volte rischiare di farlo cadere, dato che era il solito impacciato.  
Fu Derek a prendere l’iniziativa, quando ormai erano a pochi metri da casa: afferrò con determinazione la mano di Stiles, così come era accaduto in chiesa, intrecciando le dita a fatica a causa dei guanti di entrambi, sorprendendo Stiles più di quanto non volesse ammettere. 

«Puoi farlo sai? Prendermi la mano. Non è vietato, anzi» borbottò Derek, fissando un punto per terra con così tanta intensità che Stiles temette che l’intero marciapiede potesse prendere fuoco.  
Stiles si separò dall’altro solo per aprire la porta, una volta arrivati a casa Stilinski, bloccandosi all’uscio.  
Accendendo le luci, la prima cosa visibile dall’atrio, oltre alle lucine intermittenti dell’albero, era una decorazione di vischio appesa sopra l’arco che conduceva in cucina. 

«Ooops…ehm, non…lascia perdere quello, non ci interessa, ok? Appendi pure i vestiti dove vuoi, cioè, c’è l’appendi abiti. Non c’è bisogno di appenderli davvero dove vuoi..ok, la smetto.» 

Derek ridacchiò sotto i baffi, afferrando la mano di Stiles di nuovo, per farlo letteralmente scontrare contro l’albero di natale, sopra il quale cascava un’altra decorazione col vischio. 

«Ehi, tutto bene? Non ti piacciono le decorazioni?» sussurrò Stiles, lo sguardo che vagava impazzito dagli occhi alle labbra, poi ancora, dalle labbra agli occhi di Derek, che invece non smettevano di fissare le sue, di labbra. 

Stiles poteva sentire il calore leggero delle lucine, poteva notare i contrasti che creavano sul volto di Derek, regalandogli mille sfumature diverse nello stesso istante, e non potè fare altro che leccarsi le labbra. Era così attratto da lui da star male, e avercelo così contro, lo scombussolava fisicamente. Per non parlare del fatto che fosse letteralmente contro l’albero, il che come posizione minava al suo equilibrio precario. 

Derek si chinò leggermente contro di lui, sussurrandogli contro l’orecchio «Buon Natale Stiles», prima di lasciare un bacio pungente contro la sua guancia, e Stiles non capì più niente, come se mille fuochi d’artificio gli esplodessero davanti agli occhi.  
Le labbra di Derek percorsero lentamente tutta la linea perfetta di nei che Stiles spesso disprezzava, e Stilinski non potè fare a meno di lasciarlo fare, alzando il collo come in attesa di essere marchiato, completamente in balia delle sensazioni che Derek gli regalava.  
I loro corpi si strusciavano l’uno contro l’altro, senza vergogna o fretta, sapendo che tanto tutto quello che stava accadendo era voluto da entrambi.  
Tutto quell’agire era ciò che sia Stiles che Derek aspettavano di fare sin dal loro primo incontro, e la consapevolezza di ciò fece sospirare leggermente di piacere Stiles.

Fu quella la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso: Stiles si voltò, decidendo con una forza che fino a quel momento non aveva mostrato, di spostare le labbra e sfiorare con le proprie, quelle di Derek.  
Ma nonostante fuori di casa i bambini e gli adolescenti stessero vagando per le strade a gruppi, cantando carole di Natale, e la campana della chiesa suonò per i canonici dodici rintocchi, Stiles e Derek erano entrati in un mondo tutto loro.  
Stiles afferrò il volto di Derek, mentre continuava a catturare le labbra di Hale con le proprie, e il cuore gli sbatteva nel petto, un po’ per l’eccitazione, un po’ per il nervosismo.  
Fu un bacio lento e passionale, con le lingue che presero a sfregarsi l’una contro l’altra, senza che ai ragazzi sembrasse troppo esagerato.  
Tutto quel contatto, invece, li stava mandando in autocombustione: Stiles si chiese, solo per un attimo, perché la lingua di Derek gli aveva annebbiato letteralmente la vista, quanto potesse diventare caldo il corpo di una persona, da uno a “Torcia Umana”.  
Solo Fanny la fenice era il suo animale spirituale in quel momento, perché Stiles sapeva di essere vicinissimo a bruciare letteralmente, come l’animale mitologico.  
Ora anche Derek accarezzava Stiles, le dita che gli toccavano dolcemente un angolo della bocca, rosso per l’eccitazione e caldo, contro le dita fredde di Derek, e l’altra mano che accarezzava la nuca di Stilinski come un archeologo che contempla un preziosismo fossile. 

Avevano staccato le loro bocche ansimanti, senza però separare il contatto delle loro fronti, solo quando la richiesta d’ossigeno era inevitabile.  
Poi Stiles ebbe una realizzazione e alzò lo sguardo, con un sorriso leggero e fiero che gli si stava insinuando tra le labbra: «Buon compleanno Derek.»

Derek non potè che annuire, mentre avvolgeva le braccia contro il corpo di Stiles, per trascinarselo contro, senza rischiare così che l’albero potesse cadere.  
«Grazie Stiles…»

I due ragazzi rimasero abbracciati per un lunghissimo istante, poi si presero per mano, sedendosi sul divano morbido della sala; i cuscini ingombranti non erano un problema, dato che erano stati malamente scaraventati contro il pavimento.  
Stiles si stese contro la seduta, le gambe incrociate con quelle di Derek e le teste di entrambi posate sul bracciolo, consci che se si fossero addormentati così, la mattina dopo avrebbero dovuto affrontare un pessimo mal di collo.  
Ma ad entrambi non importava, se questo voleva dire stare insieme.  
Stiles lo catalogò all’istante, come il Natale più bello della sua vita. 

-

(31 dicembre) 

La piazza di Beacon Hills era gremita di gente che teneva in mano scintille, pronte da accendere nel momento in cui la mezzanotte sarebbe finalmente rintoccata. 

Stiles era accanto a Derek, abbarbicato a lui come un Koala sull’albero dell’eucalipto, intento ad annusare il profumo del ragazzo, lo stesso dopobarba che lui gli aveva regalato per Natale. 

L’altro regalo, la spada di Grifondoro, riposava tranquilla nella teca che Derek ripuliva con minuziosità e precisione tutte le mattine, ancora prima di far colazione.  
Quando Derek aveva aperto il regalo, la stessa mattina di Natale nella quale sia lui che Stiles non avevano avuto la minima voglia di spostarsi dal divano, a causa del collo completamente bloccato e dolorante – non aveva smesso di baciare qualsiasi parte del volto di Stiles riuscisse a raggiungere - scoppiettante di felicità come un bambino. 

«Non vedo l’ora che sia il dieci!» borbottò Stiles contro l’orecchio di Derek, nella piazza che veniva riscaldata dal calore della gente intenta a ballare su una musica tipicamente natalizia. 

Stiles strinse la presa sul corpo di Derek, o meglio sul suo giubbotto, cantando a squarciagola con le persone tra la folla, tra le quali spiccavano gli Hale, Sophie e la sua civetta bianca di peluche - regalo di Stiles - suo padre e Melissa, Kira, Malia, Erica con Sanaa tra le braccia e Boyd con Nuru aggrappata sulla sua testa, ma anche Lydia, Jackson e Jacob e tutti i bimbi dell’asilo, vogliosi di aspettare l’arrivo del nuovo anno. 

«Non vedo l’ora che sia il dieci!» ripetè Stiles, saltellando sul posto, quasi ad imitare tutti quei bambini ai quali voleva bene. 

Derek rispose con un mezzo sorriso.  
Il dieci gennaio, Stiles e Derek sarebbero volati in Inghilterra per assistere ad una delle prime proiezioni teatrali di “Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale”, che da hit cinematografica, era stata trasposta a teatro. Derek aveva trovato gli ultimi biglietti per miracolo, e li aveva regalati a Stiles per Natale.  
Altro che “non aveva trovato nulla”, come Cora aveva detto.  
Stiles si protese verso Derek, baciandolo con dolcezza, proprio mentre iniziava il countdown. Era la parte più eccitate del capodanno, anche se onestamente questa, con lui e Derek che si baciavano, era anche meglio. 

«Cinque!» 

«Quattro!»

«Tre!»

«Due!»

«Uno!»

L’urlo di«Buon anno!» riuscì a sovrastare anche il primo fuoco d’artificio, un fiore rosso che apparve e scomparve nello stesso istante. 

«Ci siamo baciati per un anno intero Derek, ti rendi conto!» ridacchiò Stiles, separandosi da Derek dopo una ventina di secondi, con Derek certo che sarebbe arrivata la battuta idiota. 

«Si, me ne rendo conto.» Derek scosse la testa e Stiles allargò di più il sorriso, afferrandogli le mani per ballare al ritmo di una famosissima canzone dei primi anni 2000.

Sarebbe stata sicuramente una lunga nottata, ma Derek e Stiles erano sicuri che non si sarebbero mai stancati.  
In fondo, erano insieme.  
La musica, i botti, lo champagne, le scintille e gli auguri di buon anno si sovrapposero creando un piacevole caos: Derek e Stiles si sorrisero, consci che quello che stava arrivando, poteva essere un anno pieno di sorprese, felicità e magia, la stessa che li aveva fatti incontrare.


End file.
